The Elementals: Cream of the Crop
by The Favorite02
Summary: A group of genetically enhanced teens are supposed to save the world. The organization FELLDPAW has made a serum that will ruin the worlds elemental features, suddenly rogue scientists have stolen the serum and the cure for it. These nine teens have to find a way to save the world one way or another. I wrote this with one of my friends. My POV is Dani and hers is Mia.
1. Chapter 1

_**My friend and I wrote this together as our first story to be on here. I write in Dani's POV and she writes in Mia's. This isn't really a fanfic, but this was the only place we kew to put it on.**_

_**Dani**_

_Come on Dani, just one more lap! _I cheered/yelled to myself in my head. I trudged along, almost seeing the red finish line ahead of me. Then a boy with yellowish hair came running past me, Raidon, my best friend. I sped up so that we were right beside each other now.

"Tell me how losing feels." he told me jokingly.

"I'm don't know, but I'll be sure to ask you after I win!" I yelled and then I took off even faster than before, my lungs burning. The weird outfits that they made us wear didn't help either, athletic shorts that seemed too long and red shirts with our school's name on the left side, Colorado School for Advanced Children. I ran as fast as I could, able to see Raidon in my peripheral vision and then crossed the finish line before anyone else.

"So, what does losing feel like?" I asked Raidon sarcastically. We were both panting really hard, we had our hands on our knees and gulped for air like we would never have any again.

"I'll win next time Danica." he promised. I cringed at my real name and then got on to him, forgetting my loss of air.

"Don't call me that!" Raidon had the nerve to chuckle and I pushed down on the pressure point in the small of his back, making him flinch and swatt my hand away. He turned around to look at me and stuck out his tongue, I gladly returned the favor.

Once everyone had finished the 50 lap run we went back inside to get water before we went to our next class. I had math next, one of my regular classes. The reason I say 'regular class' is because we had the normal classes, math, English, history, science, and then we had to do different tasks like a maze or running laps for extended lengths of time. No one was sure why we did it, it was always kept secret to the students, parents, and possible even a part of the staff.

There were also tests that everyone had to take at the end of the year called simulations. They tested your survival skills, for example one year we had to climb up a volcano before the lava started gushing out of it, I did particularly well that year. I wasn't really sure if everyone had the same test though. If you got a low enough grade you would have to go to a different school. About 20-35 students had to leave each year because of that test.

Then I saw a shorter boy in all black being pushed around by the jocks of the school. "Why were you running so slow today Deathbreath?" the jock asked. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a menacing expression.

Conrad, a boy about 14 years old with black hair and dark eyes, was getting pushed around. A flame-like feeling of anger went through my entire body leaving me trembling, he was like my little brother, even though I joked around with him that he was goth. I couldn't just watch this happen, and when I looked over at Raidon I knew he felt the same way.

"Back off Lance!" I shouted at the bully. He turned to look at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Who's gonna make me?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's easy, me." I told him.

"Oh ya? You're nothing but a little girl." he taunted. The flame got hotter and more intense then, until it almost felt like I actually was on fire. Lance started to back away from me slowly with wide eyes and I smirked at my victory thinking it was because I had scared him off, which in a way, I had. When I looked over at Raidon and Conrad though they both had the same look of fear.

"What is it?" I asked, my smile dropping.

"You're on fire!" Raidon exclaimed while Conrad ran to go get some water from the bathroom to put out the flames.

When I looked down at myself, sure enough I was on fire. My toes all the way up to my head were burning, and yet I didn't feel a thing. I really hoped that my hair didn't burn off.

"What do I do?" I asked hysterically. Then Conrad came over and drenched me in water, making my red hair that fell in ringlets seem darker than normal, but it did nothing to straighten it. I shivered from the cold and Conrad handed me his jacket saying that he wasn't cold anyways.

"What just happened?" Raidon asked in shock.

"I'm not sure." I admitted to him.

"Why do you not have any burns?" Conrad asked me.

"Well, the fire wasn't hot." I answered, feeling stupid when I said it. Fire was supposed to be hot, but, oddly enough, it wasn't this time.

"Dani, I was right beside you and I could feel the heat radiating off of it." Raidon said. He looked like he wasn't kidding, which wasn't very normal, and there was even sweat dripping off of his forehead.

"Let's worry about that later. Are you ok Conrad?" I asked. I was more concerned about how he felt after getting bullied for the tenth time this week, it was only Tuesday.

"Yes." he told me with clenched teeth, which made me think that he wasn't telling the truth. Then something amazing,creepy and scary all at the same time happened, my shadow started to move and walk away.

I yelped and pointed at it in shock and Conrad snapped out of his reverie. As soon as he was ok again the shadow flew back to its proper place and showed no sign that it had moved at all. I stared at it for a moment and then turned back to Conrad.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"_I _did it?" he asked, sounding just as surprised as I felt.

"Well, I didn't do it, and I'm pretty sure that Raidon didn't either." I told him.

"This is messed up man. I think we need to go somewhere more private." Raidon said and then walked into the janitors closet. "What is going on?"

"I don't know." I told him. "I think we need to just pretend that this never happened." It felt as if something bad would happen if anyone found out. I didn't want to risk having to join the circus or something.

Then we walked out and started heading to our next class. I was really dreading math though, so I walked slower than normal. "Ms. Bodway, Mr. Darc, Mr. Terrell the principal needs to see you." We all turned around at the voice and saw an older teacher watching us to make sure we left. I felt his eyes boring into our backs as we retreated in the opposite direction.

We walked into the principal's office and were greeted by the potbellied, bald, short principal. His watery, pig like eyes watched us as we sat in the chairs in front of him. "Is there anything that you would like to share with me?" Principal Walters asked.

"No sir." we all chorused.

"Are you sure? Nothing weird happening? It's completely normal for teens to start behaving weirdly." He told us in a voice that must have been his best at a comforting tone.

"No sir." We repeated.

"Well, the video footage we caught would disagree with you." he told us. Then he turned his computer around to face us. There were three different screens, one with me on fire, another with my shadow moving and Conrad clenching his fists, and lastly one with Radion's hands sparking. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Sir, I have no idea how any of this happened. One second everything was perfectly normal and then things got crazy!" I told him as the others spoke up their defenses.

"Silence!" he yelled at us. "Everything will be explained to you later. For now I need you to go home and tell your families you'll be gone for a while, then pack up your stuff. You won't need much, toiletries are all you'll need. There'll be a uniform and pajamas where you're going."

"Where are we going?" Raidon asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough. When you're finished I want you to report to my office. Understood?" We all nodded our heads at him and then started on our way home. Raidon offered to take us home in his hovercar and we both agreed.

"Should we do what he says or run?" Conrad asked.

"Let's do what he says. There's no need to get ourselves into more trouble and we don't even know if where we're going to be is any worse than a detention." Raidon told him. So we continued the ride in silence until we reached Conrad's house, which he walked away without waving or saying goodbye to us.

"What am I going to tell my mom?" I asked Raidon.

"I don't know. I'm not going to tell my parents." he told me.

"What? You have to!" I hissed at him.

"It'll be easier that way. I'll write a note and stick it on the refrigerator or something."

"They'll think you got kidnapped or something! You have to tell them or they'll be worried sick!" I argued.

"I'm not going to tell them." he said as he drove me to my driveway. "Bye." he told me, letting me out. I waved to him as I walked over to the front door and then swiped my hand over the lock on the door's screen so that it knew who was going in and would unlock. It was almost like a computer, you would swipe your hand across the screen so it knew if it was ok for you to go in or not. Only people in the family were able to open them, except for Raidon who had been coming to our house and 'playing' since before I could remember.

I walked in and my mom was washing off some potatoes that she would most likely be cooking for dinner. "Hi sweetie. I'm making your favorite tonight, pot roast." she greeted when she saw me. Then she glanced at the time. "Why are you home early?" mom asked suspiciously.

I ran over and gave her a huge hug and then explained everything that happened before I came here in a rush. "I love you mom, but I have to go. I don't know how long I'll be away, but I'll try to keep in touch."

"I love you too Dani. Do you want me to help you pack your things?" she asked. I reluctantly agreed since I knew this might be the last time that I saw her for a while. Usually I wouldn't let her since I felt like I needed to do things on my own.

I ended up packing my necessities, my phone, it was a small, thin screen that when I pressed the middle button it would display the picture in front of me holographically, so I could talk to my mom and see her at the same time, and my photo screen. A photo screen is a thin screen that shows a slideshow of all your photos, it was small so that it could be easily carried around. Mine had all the pictures my mom and I had taken together and pictures of my mom and dad together. The last one was my favorite, it was of my dad holding me the day I was born and my mom was beside him smiling. But that was before he died.

I, of course, don't remember anything about my dad. However, mom talked about him so much that I felt as if I knew him more than any other daughter would know their dad's. She never brought up his death though, but I didn't push her in case she wasn't ready to share the story with me.

When we were finally done she gave me another hug. "Do you have to leave now?" she asked me.

"That was the principals orders. Love you mom." Then I kissed her cheek and ran out of the house. When I was outside I leaned on the door and took a deep breath, that was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. My mom was going to be all alone now, my father had died a few days after I was born and I had no other siblings.

"I thought you could use a ride!" I heard Raidon yell from a bit away. I looked up and smiled at him. I didn't own a hoverboard or car since my mom couldn't get enough money for one, so Raidon would usually pick me up to go to school and take me back home.

"Thanks!" I yelled back, then I ran over and hopped in. "Should we go pick up Conrad?"

"I already tried. He told me that he wanted to walk over alone." he shrugged and the rest of the ride was silent as we thought about what was about to happen next.

We finally reach the old brick school and jumped out of the hovercar. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Honestly? No." I admitted to him. He laughed and then we walked inside together. Conrad was already waiting for us inside by the doors, slouched against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Once he saw us he stood up straight and walked with us, all of our stomachs starting to feel queasy from anxiety.

When we reached the door we all simultaneously stopped as if expecting and preparing for the worst. I took a deep breath and then stepped inside, holding the door open for the other two.

Instead of the principal being in there like last time, there were two men in dark suits and sunglasses. They each looked cynical and almost statue like. "Who are you?" I asked. Raidon elbowed me in the ribs for being rude, but I really didn't care.

"We're going to be taking you to a new school." the first one told me.

"Why?" Conrad asked.

"We can't discuss that here. We'll tell you once we get there." I got a feeling that we hadn't been prepared for the worst, this was so much worse than anything that any of us could have thought up.

"You can't expect us to just hop into your car and let you take us who knows where! I'm not leaving until you tell me where I'm going." I argued, putting my hands on my hips.

"We're giving you one chance to go freely before we force you to go." the second one said. I didn't really notice until then how much muscle they had, it was quite intimidating. I _did not_ want to get on their bad side.

I didn't move though, so they took that as a sign of resistance. One of them picked me up by the waist and slung me over their shoulder. I kicked and screamed, hoping that classes hadn't ended and that someone would help me. Raidon and Conrad were being pushed by the first man that talked, sometimes hitting the walls or tripping.

Eventually, the man carrying me got tired of me kicking him in places my mother wouldn't approve of, so he threw me down on the floor and ripped off a piece of his shirt, tying it around my mouth so I couldn't talk. He didn't really think through me still being able to make sounds though.

Then he threw me against the lockers, making me hit my head hard. I was dazed now (I'm really surprised that I hadn't been knocked out) and he was able to pick me up without my protests. He then carried me to a black hovercar that was a lot longer and slimmer than most and set me inside. Then Raidon was thrown in unceremoniously and then Conrad after him.

Unable to take it anymore, I laid my head on Raidon's shoulder. He didn't protest like he normally would have since he had most likely seen my struggle and how I had hit my head, he let me lay my head there as I fell asleep and we were taken to some unknown place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mia**_

"One-two-three-four,five-six-seven-eight." my team called out during our practice. I stood up on their hands and pulled my leg up in the air over my head.

"Go Cardinals!" I said finally letting go and flipping into my squads red and black colored arms. They praised me for the stunt. Although, I wouldn't be able to do it without them. I went to go get my water bottle from the grass and take a sip, I was exhausted. Our cheerleading squad has been practicing extra hard. It was the end of the year game and we had to make it a good one. I reached my lips to the cool tasting water and took a sip. Immediately I felt a bit better. The hydrating power of water I guess.

"Hey! Mia!" A familiar sounding voice called from a little ways behind me. I turned around and saw my quarterback boyfriend running towards me. He was just starting practice, since the coaches don't like the cheerleaders distracting the football players.

"Hey Jake." I said cooly.

"Do you have to leave?" He said suddenly serious. Of course he was meaning the element simulations. At the end of the year we go through a bigger simulation than usual that tells us if we are an elemental or not. The government tries to keep us from learning it, but I have an obsession over it, I really believe. An elemental is a person that has the powers of either water, air, fire, earth, lightning, darkness, or light. It's a rumor that these people exist, but why else would we have to take a big test? I wouldn't know what it's like to be an elemental, but I don't want to be! They are complete weirdos! I hope that I won't be one,they get made fun of and nobody likes them.

"No, I haven't gone through a simulation yet." I told him.

"So you haven't gotten results?" He asked to make sure.

"No."

"Then I won't tell you my results until you get yours." He argued.

"Come on!" I teased. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"No."

"Yes!"

"I have to move." Jake revealed. My world crashed down on top of me.

"I'm happy for you, but I was hoping that we would stay together longer." I told him upset.

"It's okay, you'll be with me soon," he told me. "Besides, I will see you around town."

"But we live miles away from each other!" I protested.

"I know, I guess we have to break up then." He said sadly.

"This world is stupid, it is ripping us apart," I said grabbing my things.

"Want me to take you home?" He questioned.

"Sure I guess," I said as we walked to his car. I stepped up the retracting steps and into his hover car. Every time I get in this car I get nauseous. I used to study the old cars, there were roads that the cars drove on and there were rules people had to follow. I couldn't imagine having to drive on just one side of the road if even at all, I mean i'm not that old to have driven on a road. I looked out the window at all of the trees below, I noticed they were starting to turn white.

As he levitated down towards my house I gathered my things in my lap.

"Bye, I will miss you!" I told him. He gave me a small hug, trying to avoid traffic, then left. I walked to my house and scanned my hand against the screen. "Mum! I'm home!" I yelled, grabbing a sandwich off the plate she had prepared for me and throwing my backpack on the couch. I looked around the house at the white painted walls while eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and at the rich colored wood floor. The house looked so comfy, I was raised in this house, I remember running down the hallway and sliding on the black and white tiled floor in my socks.

"Oh honey! What did you do at school today?"

"I haven't taken the simulation yet." I said to her. "Mum, what would you think it would be like, to be an elemental?" I whispered, we weren't allowed to talk about elementals because it was a childish thing to believe in.

"I bet it makes life exciting, I'm sure you would love it!" She told me reassuringly. I went up to my room and got on my holograter. I had a new holographic email from my friend Astrid.

_"Hey Mia!"_

_"What's up?" _I asked her.

_"Nothing much."_ She answered, but as I was reading it I heard my mom call up from downstairs.

"Mist Kendall Briny! Get your stuff off this couch! I just cleaned!" I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs quickly. I grabbed my backpack I had thrown and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I got a small red cup and ran it under the faucet. I was about to bring it to my lips when I got the sensation of having to sneeze. I quickly turned around in the crouch and sneezed toward the floor.

When I looked downwards into my cup, it was empty, but there wasn't anything on the floor, so it couldn't have spilled. I returned to a standing up position and turned around, in my face was water in the shape of my cup, standing still in the air.

I screamed and the water immediately fell to the floor.

"What is it!" My mum and ran to me with a shoe in her hand, she probably thought there was a spider. I pointed towards the water on the floor. "Why are you screaming at water?" She asked confused.

"I-It was... up in t-the air and... then it fell!" I said describing what had happened. "Why did this happen?" I asked her. She replied with a small nod sideways, insisting she didn't know.

"I'm going to Astrid's house!" I yelled as she started to walk around and gather towels.

"Okay have fun, but don't tell anyone this happened." She informed me sternly.

"Alright." I told her, closing the door. I ran to my hoverboard and hopped on it, I hated cars and walking. So this is the only way I can actually get places without feeling nauseous.

I scanned my hand against the screen of Astrid's house, I had access to her house because I have been friends with her since we were little.

"It's Mia!" I yelled. Astrid immediately ran out to me from the living room. "I have to tell you something," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and took me to her bedroom.

"What is it?" She asked. I quickly told her about what had just happened to me with the water and sneezing.

When I finished I paused to look at her she had the reassuring blue-green eyes that I have always liked. She had long straight blonde hair that really contrasted to my dark black hair.

"Do you think you can do it again?" She asked.

"I really don't know," I said, maybe if I tried hard enough I could. "Maybe?"

"Try it before we start to freak out about it." She told me, then she left to go get a cup of water from the kitchen.

When she returned a wave of dread fell over me. If this is really me doing the water tricks then... Am I an Elemental?

"Here, take this and try to do something." she said handing me the glass of water. I took it in front of me and tried to raise the water out of the cup. Closing my eyes, I focused on the energy of the water and tried to raise it. I pictured it in a swirling motion rising up out of the glass. I opened my eyes slowly and heard Astrid gasp. The water was going around in circles. Like a whirlpool, then it started to rise upward and make a sort of hurricane. I tried to make it stop, but it wouldn't!

"Help!" I called out towards Astrid. She grabbed the glass out of my hands and swooped up the water. I glanced up at Astrid, she had a look of surprise on her face.

"Okay, I have to show you something too," she told me. I knitted my eyebrows together and watched her. "Come towards me." She commanded. I started to walk towards her and got pushed back by an almost invisible force. Then I looked closer and saw clear waves circling around her, like the heat waves off a car.

"Are we elementals?" I asked her.

"Yes, they're real." She replied. My head started to spin. Why would I be one? I didn't think I had any possible chance to be an elemental!

"Which one are you?" I asked Astrid holding my stomach from my uneasiness.

"Light, I found out today, it's obvious your water." She answered.

"What do we do?" I questioned.

"We can't tell anyone, that wouldn't be a very smart idea." She said.

"Are there any more like us?" If there are, then we need to find them.

"I don't know, but Mist, don't you dare tell Jake!" She said sternly.

"Don't call me that! Besides, we had to break up because he had to move." I revealed to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I said pausing to keep my voice from cracking."You didn't like him anyways." I smiled. She set the glass of water on a nearby table and pulled me into a hug.

"So, we know you can make shapes with water, what about other things?" She asked.

"Well I haven't tried anything." I answered.

"Let's practice with your control, I can tell it's hard for you." Astrid remarked.

"Sure." I agreed. Then she walked over to where the cup of water was and picked it up.

"Think fast!" She said throwing the water at my face. I quickly put my hands up to shield myself from the water. I braced myself to feel the cold liquid, but it never came. I moved my hands away from my face and saw the little droplets of water five inches from my eyes. When I moved my hands, the water moved too. I reached out and tried to touch the little water droplets, they felt like jello or some kind of clear jello. But if I pressed too hard it would burst into smaller droplets.

So I practiced with moving it around the room and then put it back in front of me. I quickly moved my hands forward, as if I was holding my hands up to stop someone, and the water got all over Astrid.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"What do I do at school tomorrow?" I suddenly questioned.

"Well, you haven't taken the biggest simulation, so you will have to do that and then come with me to a place." She answered, what will the simulation be like?

"What kind of place?"

"I don't know, but be prepared for the simulation." She informed me.

"Okay, I will. I guess I'll see you soon. I have to go home and explain everything to my mom."

"Bye, oh and don't cause the electricity to spark from some freak water accident."

"Sure." I said walking out of her room and started to head to my house.

"Mum! I have to talk to you!" I yelled.

"Good! I have to talk to you also, we have some visitors." She said from inside the living room. I walked to her, who could possibly be here? Sitting on my sofa was the principal.

"Hello Mist."

"Please, call me Mia." I told him shaking his hand. I hated him, he made the stupidest rules at school.

"Okay, Mia. How are you? Did you notice anything different about yourself lately?"

"Like what?" I asked not completely sure if I should trust him.

"Well, your mother says that you had a certain _water _incident." He stated. Great, thanks mother. There's no sense in lying now.

"Yes actually."

"We'll need you to pack right away."

"What?"

"We need you to pack sweetie." My mum said with her voice shaking.

"Will you hel-"

"I'm sorry, but that can't be permitted." Principal Walters cut me off.

"Well, why not?" I asked annoyed. "Can't I say goodbye to my mother?"

"No, I'm afraid we have to go right now, so go pack your things." He said fiercely. I stormed up the stairs and went through my toiletries. I also packed my photo screen and pillow. It was a special pillow that would show me my dreams if I had any. When I looked in the mirror above the sink in my bathroom to get my hair brush, I noticed that my hair was starting to get a blue tint to it. I put my hair in a better ponytail, then I put a water bottle in my purse next to my phone and went back downstairs.

"Bye Mum."

"Bye, Mia," She said. That was the first time she ever called me by my nickname."I will miss you, do what they say, okay?"

"Okay." I repeated. Then the principal tried to grab my elbow lightly. I pulled away and walked out my door and ducked my head into the long black hover car.

When I got to the place, I noticed it looked like a big school. I walked up to the doors and standing there was a girl and two boys.

The girl had red hair and looked seriously hostile in her black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Oh great, a cheerleader." She said chewing on gum. I suddenly realized that I was still wearing my uniform.

"Come on girls and boys, we have to get you to your rooms," The principal said leading us inside the building. The inside was a metallic silver color and each of the many rooms had a lock on it. The doors had holographic notes on the screen. "Read the names and if they are yours then that's your room." The principal explained briefly.

The one we were just outside had my name on it and another girl called Danica. I stopped in front of the room and scanned my hand. I quickly went inside and looked around.

The floors were glass, on my side there was water underneath that moved in waves, and on the other side there was lava. There were two beds with bedside tables that had small white lamps with three poles carrying a white glow ball, and a closet on either side of the bed with a door that I was guessing is the bathroom. There were also desks with holograters on them and a few windows above the beds. One bed with a blue blanket and the other with a red one.

I also noticed a small, round glass container on the bedside table, it was empty right now, but it had a small lid on it that probably meant we could put something inside it. I looked at the glass desk, it had a small slot engraved in the corner with a metal button next to it. I of course, being curious pressed it.

A holographic message appeared upward and displayed a schedule. I skipped through it by pressing the small arrow in the corner with my finger and saw instructions to the small glass ball. It read,

To use Element Displayer

Open lid

Gather desired element

Put inside

Close lid

I was extremely intrigued by this and so I opened my water bottle and focused on raising the water out of the bottle. A medium sized droplet raised upward. I opened the lid with one hand and levitated the drop inside. When I stopped focusing and closed the lid, the droplet stayed the way I put it.

Then I turned around and noticed a handle in the wall next to the closet. It was a silver color that matched the wall, when I pulled it open three blue double sided tridents were all in a row next to each other, one was small, one medium, and one large. Why would I need a weapon? I thought this was a school.

Next I opened the door that I thought was a bathroom, sure enough it was. The ceiling and floor were white and the walls were light blue. As soon as I walked in, there was a small white sink with a metal cabinet underneath and a mirror above the sink to my right. On the opposite wall from the sink, was a toilet and some cotton toilet paper on the back of it. The last thing I saw was a circular shower, almost like a globe with a small door in the front.

Leaving the bathroom, I unpacked my clothes into the closet, there were about five blue uniforms in it and then another different uniform that I'm guessing was the pajamas.

The first outfit I examined was the pjs. It was navy blue leggings with matching spandex, loose shirt, and a sports bra.

Next, I pulled one of our daily uniforms out and examined it, the uniform was like a full body diving suit, with holes for my heels to go in and a water droplet logo on my left shoulder with the name F.E.L.L.D.P.A.W underneath in the middle of an eight way white star. In the front was the zipper that would run through the middle of my body so it was easy to put on, the hem of it was black.

I was starting to get thirsty just looking at the water suit, so I got my water bottle out of my purse. I drank it and then heard the sound of the sliding door open. I took the drink away from my lips and standing in the doorway was the girl with skinny jeans. She looked as mad as I felt. I sighed in exasperation.

"I don't think we started off on the right foot." she said to me. I agreed and walked to her, shaking her hand. "My name's Danica, but I prefer to be called Dani."

"My name is Mist, you can call me Mia."

"Your parents liked water names."

"I guess." I told her, returning to my side of the room. I then tested out the bed after returning my uniform to the closet."Ugh, this bed feels like a rock!" Then I pulled back the bed sheets and, sure enough the bed was metal.

"Absolutely great, first they take us here and then doesn't even bother to make the conditions livable!" Dani exclaimed looking at her bed too. Then she looked in her closet. I got a bit nosy and peaked at her suit. It was a uniform like mine, only red and had a fire logo at the shoulder. "Do you have any idea why we're here?"

"Yes actually, have you heard of the people called Elementals?"

"The what's?" She asked confused looking at me. Then I explained to her about what they are and what they can do.

"So...we're supposed to be these...Elementals?" she asked, trying to wrap her mind around everything that was going on.

"Yes, we are." I told her.

"So, which one am I?"

"I don't know, what can you do?"

"I may have accidentally caught myself on fire once..." she admitted. I looked at her skin, she had no burns.

"You're most likely fire judging by your half of the room."

"Which one are you?" She questioned. Am I really about to admit to being a water elemental even though we are supposed to be enemies with each other? Can I accept the feeling that our friendship will go down the drain?

"Water." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dani**_

After Mia and I had gotten to know each other a bit I looked around the room. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. At my house we had the bare minimum, a screen door that half the time didn't really even work anymore, a desk that would half the time show our messages and half the time it wouldn't, it was nothing like the glass floors with lava on my side and water on the other under it and the globe shaped showers. The showers even had body dryers on the inside so you didn't have to walk out cold to dry yourself! Also on the wall was a secret compartment that had throwing knives of all sizes, on the other side Mia had one with tridents. In my closet were jumpsuits like Mia, except mine were red and had a fire symbol instead of the water droplet that her's had. The only bad thing was the beds that felt like rocks. How was anyone supposed to sleep on that?

The first day that we had gotten there we hadn't done anything, more people came in and there was a total of about 8 including me. I didn't get to meet any of them though and I didn't see Raidon or Conrad again. We didn't even go to dinner, they brought our food to us. Today though they set an alarm for 8:00 and expected us to wake up, put on our jumpsuit things, and go to breakfast.

When the alarm went off I turned around and hit at the alarm clock wildly so that it would stop beeping, but it wouldn't stop! Mia came over and pulled my blankets off of me, I groaned and curled up for warmth and squinted my eyes from the burning light.

"You have to get up!" she told me sternly.

"Five more minutes." I pleaded with her like I used to do with my mom every morning before I was dragged to this place.

"Fine, but by the time I'm out of the shower I expect you to be up and getting ready." she told me, then she went into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

I pulled up the covers to my chin and then looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't get back to sleep! I sighed and then stood up and pulled out my clothes and slipped them on. I felt too tired to bother with taking a shower, so I decided that I would take one tonight. I then brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail. Then I noticed something a bit different.

"My hair's red!" I yelled, grabbing at it to get a better look. Mia ran in to see what the problem was.

"Your hair's always been-wow!" she exclaimed. Sure, my hair had always been an orangey red, but it had never been fire engine red!

"Did you dye my hair last night or something!" I asked her.

"No!" then she seemed to calm down and realize what was going on. "My hair turned a shade of blue a while after I figured out I was an elemental. This is normal."

"Normal? I look like The Little Mermaid!" I exclaimed. Then we both started laughing at the ridiculousness of everything.

Mia looked at the time on our watches that showed our schedules and what time it was then said, "We need to go!" Then we both headed out to the dining room.

The room was huge with a long dining table through the middle. There were three seats on each side and then a seat at the heads of the table. Raidon was at the head nearest to the door, his hair had changed too to a brighter yellow color, and on the other side was a boy that looked about the same age as Raidon with white hair. He didn't necessarily look like his hair had gone grey from age, but like he was born with very light hair.

I sat down on the left side of Raidon and Conrad sat on the other side of him. Conrad's hair had only changed to a darker shade of black. Then Mia sat on the other side of me with a girl that had blonde hair that was so bright it was almost blinding. On Conrad's other side was a girl with brown hair that looked about 9 or 10, and then a girl with green hair that looked about 8 years old.

The door opened once we had all sat down and everyone got quiet. It was the guard that had taken me to the car and most likely given me a concussion. "I assume that you're all wondering why you are here." he said. Yeah, no kidding. "A few years ago some scientists developed a serum that would kill all plant life." the girl with the green hair gasped at this, making me smirk a bit. "They weren't going to use it, but it was taken by some other scientist that spilled it on purpose, and it spread throughout the country. The scientists didn't expect this, but it also affected the humans making Elementals. Does everyone know what those are?" Everyone nodded and he continued.

"You are the only Elementals that are strong enough for what we need." he told us.

"What do you need us for?" the girl with the blonde hair asked.

"We need you to stop the serum from killing plants and ending all life. Here you will train to use your powers and how to fight, so you can fight the scientists that spilled it to save humanity."

"How are we supposed to fix the plant life?" the girl with green hair asked worriedly. She was way too concerned about these plants and not about us humans.

"The scientists also stole the antiserum that would reverse everything. You need to obtain it to fix it all. Each of you are the purest forms of all elements, it is the only way." He explained. Then he walked out of the dining room and we were left staring at each other in shock, then all chaos broke out.

"What just happened?" someone asked.

"This doesn't even make sense."

"I can't do that!"

"He's leaving the fate of the world on teenagers?" Someone asked loudly.

I saw the blonde girl trying to calm everyone down with no avail. "Everyone be quiet!" I yelled above all the noise. They all quieted down and looked at me, but I motioned for the blonde girl to say what she wanted to. She smiled at me and then started talking,

"If we're going to fight these scientists or whatever we should at least know each others names. I'm Astrid." Then we went around the table saying our names.

Mia said hers, then me, then Raidon and Conrad.

"Jade." said the girl with brown hair.

"Iris." the girl with green hair said.

"Gale." the white haired boy said.

"What are your powers?" Mia asked curiously. We didn't get to show them though, because eight people with aprons came in with trays each the different colors of our hair and our outfits, red, blue, green, etc.

A waitress handed me my red one and I opened it to see some sausages. "You each will have a different diet based on your powers to make them stronger and easier to control," one of the waitresses told us. "For example, water would only eat seafood." To which Mia responded with a scrunched up nose.

So, what would mine be like? I wondered. I tentatively took a bite of my sausage and it was really spicy, but I loved it. I took a big bite then and everyone else started eating their own foods. They all seemed to like it, even Mia.

"I wanna try your sausages." Raidon said, he had a sour cream breakfast casserole. I nodded my head and he grabbed one off of my plate and took a bite. His eyes widened and he swallowed it quickly, taking a big drink of water.

"What?" I asked him.

"That's hot!" he said.

"Well, I am the fire element," I told him. "You should have expected it to be hot. What's yours like?"

"Really sour, but good." he answered.

After we were finished eating, the trays were taken back by the waitresses and we all walked to our next class together, weapons training. We got there and one of the guard looking men were waiting for us in a plain black jumpsuit. He was about our age, but he looked much more menacing, and yet very handsome at the same time. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black and icy blue eyes.

"I'll be your weapons trainer until you leave. You'll each have a different weapon based on your powers since your powers can only do so much. I want each of you to walk in front of a target on the back wall. " So I walked over to a target and waited for further instructions.

The trainer walked around the room and gave everybody their weapons. Conrad had guns and Astrid, who must be light, got a bow. Raidon got a sword that was shaped like a bolt of lightning and Gale, who must have been air, got a spear. Mia got a trident and then he came to me and gave me ten throwing knives. Jade got a dagger, I was guessing that she was earth, and Iris got a whip that was made of vines woven together, I thought that she had to be plants.

"Now, all I want you to do is practice your aim. If you don't have an item you can throw, I'll help you separately." the trainer told us, so Raidon, Jade, and Iris went to the back with him while the rest of us started to work.

We were all surprisingly good at working with our weapons. At first my knives would hit around the perimeter of the inside circle, but slowly they went further towards the middle until it hit the exact middle every time.

Raidon and Jade were fighting each other with their weapons and they were both intense and pretty evenly matched. The trainer started out teaching them how to swing properly and how to block, then he let them fight and they were doing way better than I could have imagined on the first day.

The trainer was helping Iris the most though. It wasn't that she wasn't any good, but there wasn't anyone to fight with her. So the trainer fought her with a shield so that he didn't get hurt.

Eventually the trainer started walking around to see how everyone else was doing. he corrected a few peoples arm or shoulder positions, but overall he didn't really have to do anything. It was almost like we had been training with the weapons for a long time.

"Ok guys, go to your rooms and put up your weapons. Then I want you to get some water and go eat lunch." the trainer said and then we all walked out. I caught up with Raidon who had gone out first with Jade since they were closest to the door and walked beside him.

"Hey Dani. Have you met Jade yet?" he asked me.

"I don't think I have yet. Hi Jade." I said, giving her a smile. She said hi to me too and split off to talk to Astrid.

"What do you think so far?" Raidon asked me.

"I'm not sure. I feel like this is all some kind of nightmare that I'll wake up from soon." I admitted to him. Then Gale and Mia walked up to us and we split up to talk to our new friends.

"This is all so weird!" Mia said.

"I know," I admitted as we walked into our room together. "I'm not sure whether I like it or not."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mia**_

After our weapons training we had to go to lunch. I was a bit excited, I never used to like seafood, but now, it's all I want to eat!

I went with Dani to our room to put up our weapons.

"So, you like the first day so far?" She asked me, opening her compartment for her throwing knives.

"Sure, it's going to be hard work. How long do you think we have to be here?" I asked with my hands on the handle, will it be so long that I won't get to see my mother again?

"I don't know honestly. Maybe it won't be too long, maybe it will," She said turning to me. I turned to her with my trident still in my hand. "I hope we don't have to stay long."

"Me either," I paused. "Hey, he did say to get some water." I grinned. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm mighty thirsty!" She agreed. I put my trident up and turned on my faucet in the bathroom. I waited till the circular sink was almost full, then I turned the sink off.

I raised my hand up slowly, a jiggly oval shape came up and I took it over to Dani.

"Put your lips to it, and sip." I instructed her. She did and the oval slowly got smaller and smaller until it was all gone. Then I did the same. It felt different, because it wasn't sliding in your mouth, it felt like you're drinking up a bubble.

"What do you think they will give you for lunch?" She questioned me. Obviously I was going to get seafood, but what kind?

"I have no idea." I said draining the rest of the water from the sink.

"Me either, I'm thinking maybe hot wings." she told me, waiting for me to dry my hands.

"Is that what you're craving?" I wondered, because I was craving salmon.

"Yep!" She laughed as we walked out together to lunch.

We all sat down on the same seats we had that morning when the man told us our responsibility. How could he entrust teenagers to fix mankind's problems? It's almost like we are superheroes or something. Where are the scientists anyway, and how much time do we have before what's left of the world is gone?

When the waitress brought my food on a blue platter, my mouth was basically drowning in drool. I had lobster, Dani had sik sik wat, a spicy food with chili peppers, paprika, and chicken, and Astrid had watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew.

I barely had enough time to finish my food, I did have to crack it myself. All of our watches started to beep at once and we had to go to our next class, power practice.

We went to the training room, for the first time I really noticed how big it was. It had a rope bridge above us, and lots of rope swings. There was work out equipment and spring boards for gymnastics a plenty. The room was so tall that I couldn't see the ceiling, but I saw a ladder leading up there, so I knew we were going to be doing something in the air. The last thing I saw was eight chairs, the simulation chairs, I thought we were going to stop getting those, the simulation chair is the seat they put you in when giving you the serum to make you forget that it's not real.

Then I remembered that in this period we were supposed to see what our limits and exceedings are with our powers.

There were different sections for each element... And I had a pool with a waterfall leading into it. I practically ran to my section. I put one toe in the water at first, I have always been scared of drowning, but I guess I have to face my fear right? Then I tried to put one foot in the water, It felt like glass, the water was acting like a flat surface. Then I put my other foot on the water. I was standing on water, without falling in! Maybe this wouldn't last, I tried doing a cartwheel, to see if this would stay through. It did!

I decided to play around with this, how about if I did a front layout? It worked. I was definitely controlling this. So I did a back tuck and fell into the water all at once.

I swam around underneath the water, getting used to the feel. I started to make bubbles float out and combine to make a heart. Then I let go and made it splash back into the pool. I giggled, then I realized that I couldn't laugh underwater, in surprise I covered my mouth. Did I just breathe under water? I stopped covering my mouth and let out a little gasp. I really could!

I got out of the pool and did a back tuck into the pool from excitement. Then I made different shapes again. First I tried a basic square, then a oval, then a circle. Next I tried more complex shapes like an octagon. Finally I started making weapons. I made a sword, then a bow. Finally, a trident. It was a bit hard to make the point exact, but I did. Once I had, I grabbed it, it felt like jello the way it wobbled against my hand, then I threw it against the wall and it had burst into a watery mist.

I was so proud of myself, I was actually finding out about my power! I started spinning and spinning in the water making waves form around me, lifting me upwards, higher and higher in the air. Then I stopped and the water spread out on all sides of me in tiny little drops, like rain really. I paused and saw a boy looking at me, with yellowish hair. I didn't realize anyone was watching me, but I guess I should do the same. I will need to find out what the skills of my other peers are.

Eventually my body got tired of water tricks though. I haven't eaten a lot of my food so I didn't have much energy. So I decided to check out the environment of the other Elementals.

First I went to Dani's, hers was a room that looked like the same material as a fireman's suit. Probably so she wouldn't catch fire to the school.

Dani saw me and smiled. Then she spread her hands out in a clenched position, then unclenched. Fire balls exploded out in a circle motion leaving a black mark on the floor, I didn't worry too much because it looked like she knew what she was doing, before I knew it the fireballs reversed backward, forming Dani again. She had just exploded herself and reformed!

I smiled back and went to my peer's next section. It was the little girl called Iris. She had an area full of different kinds of plants on a table. She currently had her back to me, so she didn't see me watch her speed up the growth of a lilac. It started to grow, just like it would normally, only faster.

Before she turned around I went to the next section, Astrid's. There were lights and windows everywhere, but I didn't see Astrid. I almost went on to the next section until Astrid suddenly appeared out of thin air! She grinned widely and then continued on with the same trick.

I had to walk across the room to get to the other side. The next person's section was a white haired boy named Gale. He had a thin, cloth like material hanging in the air above him, he looked up at them and pressed his hands in a stopping motion. The cloths moved out of the way, like an invisible force was moving them. Then he caught me staring and smirked, I grinned and then went on to the next section.

The boy, Raidon that was watching me earlier, had two poles on either side of him and started to zap them with his finger from electricity by pointing. The bolt of electricity seemed to be a bluish color, but I couldn't really tell if they were, I did, after all, only see them for a few seconds. I quickly walked away and went on to the next person.

It was Jade, she only had grass and dirt in hers, but I had no doubt that she was powerful. She proved me right to that. When I looked at her she was moving big clumps of the ground, probably three times her size, in a big dirt mound.

The next person was the boy with black hair named Conrad. He was a Dark Elemental, so he only had a few dim lights in his, but I didn't see him anywhere. Then he popped up in the far corner. He was traveling through the shadows, or over them, or however you can transport yourself with shadows!

The class was almost over by the time I had gotten over to my section. So I dipped my legs in the water and rested. All the students at the school were wearing the same uniform, but in different colors. I'm guessing that each of the outfits were adjusted to each person's powers. Dani's was fireproof, mine was waterproof, and Raidon's was made so that it didn't burn off when using his lightning powers.

It was all so crazy how much my life has changed over the past two days. I was just a normal cheerleader, at a normal school, eating normal things. Maybe, this place will be my new normal. Maybe, I could learn to make this place my new normal.

My thoughts were interrupted by my watch ringing. We had to do our next training exercise, Combat.

All of our training was in the the same room, so we didn't have to go anywhere, but we did have to gather up in the middle of the room where our training instructor was to give us further commands.

"Okay, you each will each have to fight against a partner, preferably your opposite so that you can be ready for anything," I had a few opposites, so which or do I choose? "I will be assigning your partner. Water, your partner is Fire." he commanded, assigning everyone their partners very, very slowly. I have a name, and it is not water!

We each paired up with each other. I was next to Dani, Astrid was next to Conrad, Jade was next to Iris, Raidon and Gale were next to each other.

"So, are we just supposed to take each other down?" Dani asked me.

"He hasn't explained the rules yet, but that's probably the basics." I told her.

"True." She agreed. Then the man started talking again.

"From here on you will know me as Instructor Cole-"

"How come you haven't told us your name before this?"

"I find that if you know my name before you know that I am in charge of you, it takes away that, ruling over you," He smiled. That gave me the shivers, he seemed really mean, but I guess we'll get used to it. " So, as I was saying, my name is Instructor Cole. Here are the rules, you can only use your skills and bare hands." He told us.

I regretted this, I hate fighting. I don't want to fight my friend!

We were taken to a big arena, it had all the elements in, basically like a giant nature sanctuary. We were standing on grass with trees and other plants scattered around, there was a stream of flowing water, I hadn't worked with flowing water before from a stream, the flow was always made manually, then there was a small volcano for Dani, I haven't seen her manipulate lava yet, so I will be in for a surprise.

The others were facing each other with their hands out in front of them. Why should we be doing this? Wouldn't it just make us hate each other if we know that the other can beat us?

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked Dani.

"I guess, but, if we really do, then let's give them a show." She grinned. I grinned back, then a countdown started at five and went down at one.

I immediately put up a wall of water shielding me from the lava that I knew was going to go right after me. I started to spin, making the water get tighter and tighter around me until I could reach out of my little cocoon. The water got thinner and thinner, only making me get taller and taller until I was way up in the air. The lava was moving towards the bottom of my little whirlpool I was in, that would cut off my water source, but we knew what we were doing.

The lava was nearly to me so I let the water fall down in a wave, carrying me on it. The lava was starting to create steam, the steam rose higher and higher, but the cool temperature of my water and the hot temperature of her lava created a small tornado that either of us could control. Our elements would have to work together in order for this tornado to be defeated.

Our other team players immediately took notice of what we were doing, they all stopped fighting and started to gather their elements around. Dani smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

Gale was trying to keep it under control at least in one place, he hadn't yet figured out how to stop something like this from happening.

I kept all of the water away from the tornado, while Dani was trying to get the lava back in the volcano in hopes of the tornado stopping, but we were both losing control fast.

The tornado was getting to be too much and I couldn't help but lose control. The water got sucked right up, I didn't have enough ground to keep my balance and I got picked up by the wind. My water sprayed everywhere as it repelled against the wind. Everyone got knocked down, especially me. I was focusing with all my might to keep the water from washing all my friends away.

I was pushing the water into a ditch that Jade must have made, but I could feel my consciousness fading away. When I had gathered up all the water and it was running onto the hole, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dani**

As Instructor Cole ran down the hall carrying me to the infirmary and Raidon carrying an unconscious Mia beside me, I almost blacked out. _Almost. _Instead I took deep breaths so that I wouldn't pass out, I felt like I needed to prove to our instructor that I was strong, even though I had just formed a tornado with Mia. The way that I was jumping about since he was running didn't help much either.

Despite my efforts, I couldn't hold up my head up a moment longer. I rested it on Instructor Cole's chest and he flinched, surprised. My cheeks burned, but I couldn't lift my head back up, so I left it where it was. I wasn't really surprised to find that the instructor had _very _defined muscles, he had probably been training for years.

"Is this the part where you rip off your cloths to heal my wounds?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you should have just asked." He told me sarcastically, winning a smile from me. Then he looked forward again, very concentrated on getting to the hospital as if he was shocked he had said that. I was too, from what I could tell he never talked with anyone like that, he must have only talked like this when he wasn't training.

It seemed like forever until we got to the infirmary and I was laid down on a cot and a nurse rushed over to check on us. Cole left to go work on instructor stuff or something. She went to Mia first, who had the worst injuries. The nurse felt her pulse. "She'll wake up in an hour or so." she told us and then moved on to me.

She checked my pulse, flashed a light in front I my eyes to make sure I didn't have a concussion, and pressed around to find any broken bones, I didn't have any. "You can head back to your room now." she told me, so I stood up and walked out of the room and was shocked to see that Instructor Cole was waiting outside leaning against the wall beside the door. When he noticed me he stood up straight again.

"Why are you still out here?" I asked him.

"You don't need to know what I do, I'm your instructor." he told me.

"You aren't teaching me anything now though." I retorted. He gave me a funny look and then started walking with me to my room.

"You did well in training today." he told me.

"Yeah, up until I almost blew up the school." I said sarcastically, feeling slightly upset and embarrassed that I hadn't done anything better on my first day.

"Practice makes perfect."

"What if no amount of practice will make me as good as the others?" I asked. I don't know why I felt like I could open up to him, I barely knew him and most of the time he had been pretty mean. I wasn't even sure that he knew my name, the only thing he had called me was Fire! That might have been what made me talk to him though, I wouldn't care if he judged me.

"You have the potential to be a great Elemental, Danica." he told me sincerely. So he did know my name, I thought to myself.

"Thank you Instructor Cole. Oh, and you can call me Dani, everyone does."

"Well, if I'm going to call you Dani, then you can call me Cole. I don't like formalities." he told me. I smiled at him then and walked into my room. It was free time now, but I had intended to spend it with Mia. What was I going to do now?

I laid on my bed and considered taking a nap, but there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Conrad." the person told me.

"You can come in." I told him. Conrad then opened the door and sat down beside me out of breath. "What is it?" I asked, still laying down.

"It's Iris!" he told me.

"What about her?" I asked, confused. She was a sweet and adorable girl from what I could tell.

"She's been following me around the entire break! _I _need a break from _her_!" he exclaimed. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. "What is it?" he asked.

"It looks like Jade has a crush on the goth!" I said laughing.

"What?" he yelled in surprise.

"She has a crush on you."

"What am I going to do?" he asked, running a hand through his hair and flopping backwards on my bed so that he was laying down beside me, I resisted the urge to tell him to get his shoes off of my bed.

"You need to let her get over it _on her own._" I told him. "If you tell her you don't like her it would break her heart!"

"How long is that going to take?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know? You're a girl!" he told me.

"Me being a girl has nothing to do with whether or not I can handle girl issues. I hang around you and Raidon too much." I informed him. "Go ask Astrid or Mia about it."

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." he said, storming off.

"By Deathbreath!" I yelled after him then laughed maniacally.

I didn't want to get up, not one single bit. My watch was beeping, but I ignored it. Then someone burst through my door and went over to me. "I don't want to get up Mia." I told the person as I pulled the blanket up over my head with an iron strong grip.

"We got off on such a good start." the person said wistfully, and it wasn't Mia. He seemed to be talking to himself, but it was directed towards me. Then the person pulled off my covers and was rewarded by no actions on my part. Instead I played dead and waited for him to leave me, even though I was freezing now.

This person was too stubborn for their own good though, they pulled me by the feet and I landed in a heap at the foot of my bed tangled up in my covers. "What was that for?" I asked annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to your instructor Ms. Bodway?" the voice asked. My eyes sprang open and I looked up. I really hoped that this wouldn't make my training harder.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "Why did you come to get me?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play that card. You know that you have to go to lunch now since you missed it, and I have the job of bringing any stragglers." It almost sounded like Cole was resentful, it made me wonder what they had done to him. Had they taken him from his family too? I couldn't ask him though because I barely knew him and I didn't want to get on his bad side. I could just feel that pain after the hundreds of push-ups he would make me do. "Now get up."

"I didn't know!" I defended.

"Dani, I can hear your watch beeping as we speak." he told me. I blushed, very noticeably might I add, curse my red hair!

I did as he commanded and bowed to him when I had regained my balance on my feet. I pulled my hair up in a low ponytail to the side and then walked out the door. He put his hand on the small of my back to make sure I didn't get away, but a shock of sorts went through my body. I ignored it though, thinking that it was the shock of not knowing he was going to do that.

When we got to the dining room Mia was starting to eat and Cole sat down to eat also. Cole had a colored tray in front of him too, it was an icy blue color, like his eyes, I eyed it suspiciously. "Are you an elemental?" I asked Cole. Mia looked at me like 'Do you have a death wish?'

Cole gave me a similar look, "Don't ask questions." he told me.

"Are you an Elemental?" I pressed.

"If you _must _know, yes. I wasn't considered 'important enough for the mission' since I'm 'practically water'." he told me bitterly. Mia looked at him with an apologetic face, but Cole ignored her. That must be why he was so bitter, and, well, icy to everyone.

"What's your element?" I asked curiously, though it was probably more to get on his nerves than anything else. I liked watching him squirm, I could tell I was pushing just the right buttons. And I was enjoying it to tell you the truth.

"I'm an ice elemental." he said after taking a breath. I could tell he was trying not to strangle me since it would hurt the mission. Mia was looking back and forth at the two of us like we were a very interesting and intense tennis match.

He opened his tray and I saw only popsicles, it was every kids dream. "You get to eat popsicles!" I exclaimed. His mouth went up in the corners a bit, but he managed to keep from laughing. Mia gave me a funny look and I knew that we would be talking about this later.

"Yes. What are you going to eat?" he asked. He voice was calmer now, almost lighthearted. I could tell that he had gotten over being annoyed by my asking questions.

"Let's see…" I said as I took the lid off of my tray dramatically slow. "Hot wings!"

I couldn't help but remember what Mia and I had talked about earlier, how we were starting to crave different foods. I guess the cook heard me and sent me some. Whoever helped me I thank. Mia and I both laughed at our inside joke.

"I'll trade you." I told him. We had done this at my school about every lunch before I came here. If you didn't like what you got, you traded it.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he asked me, unsure of what would happen.

"I don't see what harm it could do." I shrugged. Raidon had tried my food this morning, nothing bad happened to him except that he just couldn't handle the heat. I think I'll be fine. So we traded trays and Mia watched with wide eyes as if she expected Cole to catch on fire as soon as he touched my food.

I grabbed an unlicked popsicle and put my tongue to it, but it was impossibly cold. I yelped and dropped it on the platter. At the same time Cole had grabbed a wing and dropped it once it reached his tongue.

"What is it?" Mia asked worriedly.

"That was too hot/cold!" Cole and I exclaimed together. Then a guard came in and gave a scrutinizing look.

"You can't eat other people's food." he told us simply.

"Why not?" I asked defiantly, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because, when you discovered your elements your taste buds changed. Anything remotely cold will be extremely cold to you Dani and anything remotely warm would be hot to Cole. That's why you have your certain diets." he explained, and then he walked out before I could ask him anything else.

I turned around to finish my food that I had originally gotten and then looked at the others in the room. Mia and Cole were both looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked them innocently.

Then Mia said, "You really do have a death wish."


	6. Chapter 6

**Mia**

"Come on! So what if we get in trouble? Will they kill us? We're too important to the world for them to do that." I persuaded Astrid. Dani nodded her head in agreement. We were trying to explore the school, it is so big after all.

"Fine." Astrid said at last.

"Yes!" Dani exclaimed.

"How are you guys expecting to get inside the rooms if they're locked?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms. That was a good point.

"Well, I know that we are going to have some sort of transportation to get to the scientists, so they would hard-wire the locks so that we can get in, we would only be exploring what we are supposed to see at one point or another, but at least we would see something new." I said getting up from the chair. We were talking about this in the dining room, during our free time. Dani and I have been craving something exciting to happen.

"Okay then, I guess I'll come." She told us, smiling.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. Dani and Astrid both got up and walked out the double door with me.

Most of the doors we weren't able to access, the ones that we could, we already knew what was in there.

"I guess there isn't much to this school." Dani said sadly.

"There's one more!" I told her, not wanting to give up. We all went to the end of that hall and looked at the metal door.

It looked like all the others, but it didn't have any of the labels like the others had. This one had the words ED's on it.

"What do you think ED means?" Astrid questioned.

"Every Device?" Dani suggested.

"Electrical Data?" Astrid wondered aloud.

"Emergency Department?" I asked.

"How about we open the door and find out?" Dani questioned sarcastically.

"Yep." I agreed. I put my hand on the scanner and heard the dignifying sound of clicking. That means that it was working!

"It worked!" Astrid said jumping around excitedly.

The door opened towards us, unlike the others that slid. I peaked inside. It was like a nature reserve, but it was so much bigger than our one thing that made it stand out the most were the animals inside.

They were many different colored creatures. They looked like the old dragons that were in the fables and fairy tales I used to read. I looked behind me and Dani looked terrified, but she walked inside the room with me intrigued, Astrid looked like she was about to learn the worlds secrets.

When I looked back at the dragon-like creatures they hadn't noticed us, until of course the alarm sounded. All of them looked towards us at the same time. My eyes widened as I was frozen in place. Then I heard the door click shut.

"Crap." I heard Astrid say from behind me. That's when things got worse. The creatures turned extremely hostile and started to fly, jump, or run towards us. I recovered from my frozen state and yelled,

"Astrid, forcefield!"

"Got it!" She exclaimed and put her hands to the side of her, wide open.

I looked for Dani, she was already in the forcefield with me, but her hair was on fire.

"Dani! We need you to stop eating our air supply up!" I yelled.

"I can't control it!" She screamed to me with wide eyes. I shot out my hand and drizzled her in water. Immediately I heard the sizzle of a flame going out.

"Thank me later." I winked. She rolled her eyes quickly.

"Umm, guys, we need to get out of here."Astrid reminded us. The creatures were coming closer and we were running out of space. At that moment the door opened, Cole held the door.

"Come on!" He said to us over the roar of the animals. Astrid clenched her hands, breaking the forcefield. I ran towards the door and dived out of the room. Cole closed the door behind us and scorned us.

"What the bloody water were those?" I yelled angrily, getting up off the floor.

"Elemental Dragons that you weren't supposed to know about until your powers are stable enough." Cole replied annoyed.

"Well, we know now so you might as well tell the others." Astrid said. Cole's face hardened, he wasn't going to tell.

"Yeah." Dani agreed. That seemed to make him say yes, oddly enough.

"Okay, so we are all here because a few people did something they weren't supposed to do," Cole explained outside the ED room. Everyone immediately looked towards Dani and I, I could feel their eyes burning into my back. I blushed and looked back at Cole. "So you're going to learn something new tonight." He concluded.

"Is it gonna be about our powers?" Jade asked from beside Astrid.

"No, it's going to be about a creature actually, so stay calm when we get in here." He commanded us. I was the first one in along with Dani and Astrid, then the others followed behind with Cole holding the door open.

They all had wide eyes and open mouths at the ED's.

"These are Elemental Dragons, ED's for short, and you all are going to tame your own," he paused. "I'm sure you're all wondering...'how am I going to do that' well I'll tell you." He said moving back to the front of the group. "You have to do one trick with your power, one that shows the helpfulness of your ability, then a dragon will step forward and choose you. That's when you have to remind them of home, they are after all, very sentimental creatures," he clapped once. "Now, any volunteers?" He asked smirking. I raised my hand and stepped forward, people gasped. Immediately the dragons noticed us. They seemed to know that we were there to get judged by them and all watched as I walked towards them.

I have been practicing a routine for days, waiting for a time to use it. Now for the first step.

I walked over to a nearby pond and squatted, I dipped my finger in the water and twisted it, creating a whirlpool that got bigger and bigger.

Next, I moved the whirlpool out of the small hole and onto land, quickly lifting it up in the air.

Then, I spread out my hands and the whirlpool spread apart into a half, you could see the fish swimming around in it.

Finally, I lifted the water even higher, as high could be possible to see it, and clenched my hands, making the water form into tiny droplets that rained on me, while the fish fell from the sky. The ED's caught them in their mouth and ate them.

When all the fish were eaten, a dragon stepped forward. It had a small teal body with darker blues for the fins and giant wings. It had a mermaid-like, dark blue tail, and four legs, along with a very long neck that had dark blue dorsal fins all the way down the spine. It's mouth was pointed into an under-bite and had a small horn on its snout. I could see the silver slit eyes peering at me questionably.

The ED walked towards me cautiously, yet curiously. I reached out my hand, while it bowed it's head. I then reached under its mouth and scratched it underneath the chin, where I noticed it had a small cross shaped scar, it seemed to like the scratching and dropped on the ground, insisting I get on.

I put one leg over its neck where it met the body and held on to one of the many dorsal fins. It raised its wings and jumped off the ground with its back legs.

I held on to it for dear life, trying to not look down. It spun in circles around and around, then it glided towards the water. I barely braced myself for the landing. It sped up so much quicker than in the air, clearly the dragon was trying to show me its skills too.

The ED had super sonic speed under the water and basically glided. Then it went back out of the water to let me off.

"So what are you going to name it?" Cole asked me.

"Well, is it a girl or boy?" I questioned.

"Girl." Cole replied.

"Then I'm going to call her...Hydro." I answered. She loved the name and started to flick the tip of her tail, much like a snake. Then she opened her mouth and a slitted tongue tested the air! Her tongue was an especially slobbery and gray.

"I think she likes you." Dani said to me as I pet Hydro's head.

"I hope this isn't the only way she will show me." I stated.

"You are going to need to get her fitted for a saddle and reins, so try to keep her under control until everyone gets chosen." Cole explained as Dani started to walk forward just as I had done.

Suddenly I felt all the fear I should have felt when I was used as an example and my heart started to beat rapidly, I took deep breaths and tried to cool down by concentrating on Dani.

First, she went over in the front of the remaining dragons and lit her hand on fire with a smirk on her face. Dani then threw it up into the air and then caught it in her mouth and spit it out.

Then, Dani caught the flames in her hands once more and let the fire die out. The animals all looked at her seeming to think that she was crazy, along with her powers.

Next, she set herself on fire and then combusted into flames, turning herself into ashes. I was shocked and ran over to Dani's ashes, but Cole put out a hand to stop me. I wanted to scream at him and hit him, but then the ashes started forming into a line, and then the shape of a body, and then finally, Dani.

Finally, Dani heated the area around us up so that everyone was sweating, including the ED's, except one who stepped forward. It must have lived in a very warm environment, because it went over to Dani and nuzzled her hand.

The ED had a red body in medium size, with orange for the wings and feet. The dragon had two yellow horns on the top of the head next to the ears. A stumpy body along with long legs and a short neck.

Then the dragon stepped back and coughed, accidentally spitting out fire. Dani caught it with her hand hurriedly and extinguished the flame by clenching her fist. Next the ED caught itself on fire and put it out, obviously trying to impress Dani.

"What do you want to name her?" Cole asked, walking up behind Dani.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?" she questioned.

"Um...maybe Hothead or Stoker?" he suggested.

"I've got it! I'll name her Ember!" She concluded.

"I think it's perfect." I told Dani. She put one leg over the dragon just as I had done. She was taken by surprise when Ember threw Dani over her back and started flying. She held on tight as she flew around, probably afraid of falling, until it hit the ground again.

When Dani got off Ember she walked over and sat down next to me so we could watch the next person get chosen.

Everyone else got chosen by their dragon and Cole finally took us to the tack room to get our saddles.

Jade had a brown colored dragon. It loved to dig into the dirt mostly.

Raidon's dragon was a yellowish color that matched his hair, he decided to call it Jupiter. Jupiter had spikes along the wings and tail. It was very fast along with its attack. I noticed the dragons attack wasn't fire. It was more of a lightning/fire combination while it stood on its two back legs. There weren't anymore dragons like Jupiter.

Conrads dragon was black and shades of gray, after a long time of thinking he called it Casper. Casper was smoother than the other dragons, it didn't have any spikes. Although it did have three huge horns on the top of its head. It's a good thing that the dragon itself was big.

Gales dragon was a silvery color and seemed big and proud. However, it bowed to Gale when it picked him. You could tell that the dragon had a huge respect for him. Gale named her Aria.

Iris's dragon was green and was small just like her, she came up with the name for hers super quick, Clover. Clover had a vine like appearance to her in the way the spikes over her stomach looked like leaves from a vine.

"Where's your dragon?" Iris asked innocently to Cole.

He smirked and whistled high pitched. A mint blue dragon came immediately and rested on the ground beside him.

"It's name is Glacier." Cole told us. Glacier was very big, but he wasn't as muscular as the other big dragons. This one was more sleek looking, similar to an ice crystal. Glacier's eyes were a blue color that looked almost see through.

"Now it's time for us to get your dragons fitted. Hop on your dragon and follow me." He instructed us while putting a leg over Glacier. Cole hovered in the air, waiting for us to fly too.

When we were all ready, Cole took off in a burst of speed. Hydro took off into the water, we were able to overtake Cole and flew ahead towards a giant garage looking door.

We emerged from the water with extra speed and finally landed next to the door. The others quickly followed. Cole entered a key number on the lock pad and the door slid open. We all trotted our dragons inside and looked around. Saddles, leads, and bags were everywhere of all different sizes.

"Okay, one at a time. Water! You're first!" He called out to me while closing the door. He needs to stop calling me water.

"I have a name!" I called back.

"Whatever." He mumbled. I went into a small section of the room and hopped off Hydro.

"So what do I need?" I asked Cole. He walked over gathering a saddle, lead, and a few side bags. All the same material as my suit.

"Try these on her." He commanded.

"Why can't you show me how to put them on her?" I asked him.

"That type of dragon is extremely protective of you and itself, so I don't want to get my hand bit off." He said as if it was obvious.

"You are gonna want to be nicer to me." I told him with a straight face.

"Or what?" He asked staring me in the eyes.

"Or I will tell Dani you like her." I told him with his classic smirk. I didn't actually know this, I just had a feeling.

"How do you know?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I have a knack for people skills." I answered taking the dragon supplies. His face was priceless.

"I'll let you do this yourself, you seem able to take care of things well enough, Mist." He said to me, then he walked back over to the group and took them one by one to each station.

I put everything down first and thought about what would go on first. The saddle naturally.

I grabbed the blue saddle and set it on her. It looked weird compared to horses. It wraps around the base area of the wings to stable it and then around the stomach. Hydro didn't seem to mind me at all.

Next, I put the saddle bags on her. They were also blue and hooked onto the side of the saddle. They looked like they were just plain messenger bags, but since it's the same material as my uniform I inferred it's waterproof. That way none of my equipment will get wet.

Finally, I put on the lead. It went under the snout and then connected to the saddle. They most likely did this so that the dragons can still use their attacks.

Hydro didn't like the lead too much, but I figure after a while she won't need to have it.

"How's that Hydro?" I asked her. She flicked the tip of her tail again in happiness.

I looked around the room. Raidon seemed to have a bit of trouble with putting his lead on Jupiter.

I walked over, leaving Hydro to stay at my section.

"Hey, Raidon." I said. He looked around at me quickly and sighed in relief.

"Hey, Mist." He echoed back.

"I see you're having a little bit of trouble." I told him pointing to Jupiter.

"Yeah, he keeps moving his head away from me." He remarked.

"Well, if you do it like this," I paused grabbing his hands in mine while he held the lead and clicked it into place. When I touched his hands a small spark went through me, I couldn't feel it, I could only see it."it's easier." I concluded. Realizing I was staring at his strong hands.

He smiled.

"Thanks." Raidon said to me.

"Anytime." I said walking back to Hydro. I'm so stupid! Why would I just walk up to him?

I pretended like I was fixing Hydro's gear, but in reality I was punishing myself silently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long. I do think you guys will like this one though ;). **

**Dani**

At lunch Raidon seemed really tense. He ate his food without looking up from his plate or talking to anyone. I was seriously starting to wonder if he was sick or something. "Are you okay Raidon?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up startled, but then nodded his head slowly. I really doubted his answer though, so I crossed my arms over my chest, in both non belief and a warning gesture.

"Fine, I'll tell you during free time." he told me. I smirked in victory and then continued eating my food in silence.

When lunch was finally over I dragged him to my room and closed the door so that Mia would have to go to Astrid's room or something. "Spill." I told him. Raidon sat on my bed nervously and I sat across from him on Mia's so that I could see him while we talked. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"So, I have a confession to make," he started, looking down at his hands nervously. I nodded encouragingly for him to continue on. "I have a crush on Mia." he finished in a whisper.

"That's it?" I questioned. He nodded his head, a look of shock on his face.

"What do you mean 'That's it'?" He questioned me.

"You have got to be kidding me. It was really obvious Raidon." I answered him. "Now, I want you to ask her out."

"What?" he yelled. "What if she doesn't like me back?" he looked panicked, I could tell that he really cared for Mia and he wanted this to work out. Until he knew that she liked him, he was going to hold on to a fantasy of being okay without her.

"I'll find out for you, ask her if she likes you or not."

"She's smart Dani, she'll figure out that I like her if you do."

"No she will not, I have a plan," I told him with a smirk. "You'll know by tomorrow after free time at the latest." Then I shooed him out of the room.

It was night now, right before lights out. I was brushing my wet hair out after my shower and Mia was brushing her teeth to get ready for bed. "I have a question for you." she told me.

"What?"

"Do you like anybody?" This was going to be easier than I thought.

"I...maybe." I answered, my voice slightly higher than normal. I wasn't really sure yet myself. Why was I sharing?

"Who?" she asked.

"Do _you_ like anyone?" I questioned. She seemed to get that I wouldn't spill until she did, so she opened her mouth and sang like a canary.

"I like Raidon, please don't dislike me for it." she answered in one breath. She looked down nervously and I had to laugh. Mia glanced at my face and started laughing herself at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Of course I don't care. I'm very happy for you." I told her. Then I walked to my bed and pulled the covers over myself, feigning sleep so that I wouldn't have to answer who I liked. Mia finished brushing her teeth and then slipped into her own bed. _Victory! _I thought.

"So, who do you like?" she asked me after clapping her hands to turn off the lights. I groaned and then rolled over to face the other way and whisper the said person's name. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Fine, I may have the tiniest crush on...Cole." I answered, my face burning.

"Got it!" she said with a smirk.

"Got what?" I asked, slightly scared of what she meant. I turned around to face her and saw her holding up her phone. "Did you video that?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Then I jumped up off of my bed and pounced on her. She turned around quickly so that I didn't land on her though. So I grabbed Mia and pinned her down onto the bed so that I could grab the phone out of her hands. She stopped struggling so that I could look at the screen. A blank, black screen.

"You didn't really do it." I accused. She just shook her head no, not able to stop her laughter long enough to get any words out. Then I settled down beside her in her bed and we started talking again.

"I don't see how you could like Cole." Mia told me offhandedly.

"Why?"

"He's just so...icy towards everyone. Pun intended." she answered.

I shrugged and then told her, "It doesn't feel like that when he isn't teaching, and after you get to know him he's funny and nice. He just doesn't really know how to show it. Would he have saved us from the ED's if he wasn't a good person?"

"That's different, he needs us." Mia said.

"Ok, you remember that day when we made the tornado?" I questioned. She nodded and I continued. "After he took me to the infirmary he made sure I was ok and took me to our room. He really is a nice person." I reasoned.

"Well, I have something to tell you...You have to pretend you never heard it from me!" Mia said, and my stomach started fluttering with apprehension.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Cole likes you too. I sort of...blackmailed him? Only a little!" She said a little bit guilty.

"Mia!"

"I'm sorry." she told me.

"Don't be, that was clever. How did you do it?" I asked with a trace of a smirk.

"I was sick and tired of his attitude, so I told him that he better be nice to me or I would tell you that he likes you."

"But you told me either way." I accused, then we both started laughing and then fell asleep.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Mia had told me last night as I got ready. Cole likes me! I may or may not have done a little something extra to my hair, added a tiny braid that wrapped around my ponytail holder. Mia got dressed up too, her hair was down and in curls. I pointed out that she would want it in a ponytail later, so she grabbed a ponytail holder and put it on her wrist.

Then we headed off to breakfast. On the way we bumped into Conrad and Raidon and we started walking with them. I pinched Mia's hand to get her attention and winked at her. She winked back and then turned around, claiming to see Astrid and went to go walk with her.

"I asked her if she liked you last night." I told Raidon.

"Wait...does Raidon like someone?" Conrad asked confused.

"He likes Mia." I told Conrad.

"And she likes me back!" he yelled doing a weird hop right before we reached the cafeteria doors.

"Shhh," I hissed. "She still might be able to hear us." He calmed down then and sat down in his spot at the table. Gale and Iris had already gotten to the cafe and were talking to each other. Then Iris came over to me and asked to sit by me and I obliged.

"What does it mean to like someone?" she asked me, her face innocent. I smiled at her and held in a laugh at the adorable question.

"Well, that depends. What do you mean by 'like'?"

"When you like them for a boyfriend." She answered.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I do know that when you _really _like someone you would do anything for them. You find yourself watching them whenever they walk into the room and your heart skips a beat whenever they say your name, or even look at you. I still haven't decided whether 'liking' some is a good thing or not yet though." Halfway through what I was saying Cole walked into the room and was listening intently to what I was saying, not even trying to hide the fact when he knew I was watching him.

"Will anyone ever like me like that?" Iris asked me.

"Of course sweetie," I told her. "Now, let's see what you got for breakfast." I did a little drum roll, making her giggle and then she took off the lid with much gusto. She had a salad without any kinds of meat, just lettuce, peppers, and other vegetables.

"What do you have?" she questioned me. I then opened my tray with a grand gesture and peeked inside.

"It looks like an omelette with a lot of hot peppers in it." I answered.

"Those are Ghost Chili Peppers!" she exclaimed. "How do you eat that?"

"Our taste buds changed when we got our elements. It made it easier for me to eat hotter foods and hard to eat cold foods." I told her.

"Oh, what's a taste bud?" she asked me. I had to chuckle a bit at that.

"That's the little bumps on your tongue that tell you what foods taste like." I answered. Iris nodded in understanding and then started eating.

Once we had finished Iris took my hand and lead me to the training room to start weapons training. I was touched by the small sign of trust that Iris just showed me. It made her even more adorable.

Cole was waiting for us in the room, his arms crossed as if to say _what took you so long, _even though we were actually early. However, his expression did lighten when he saw me and I remember what Mia had told me last night. He likes me! I smiled back and then Iris pulled on my arm.

"Do you like Cole?" she asked me.

"Why?"

"Because when you came in the room you watched him like you said you did when you like someone."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I whispered in her ear. "I do 'like' him." She squealed and then ran to Jade, probable to tell her the news. I watched as they both jumped up and down excitedly and chuckled slightly.

Then I caught up to Raidon and asked, "When are you going to ask out Mia?"

He choked slightly and then said, "Sorry?"

I laughed and then reminded him of our little deal. "You have to ask out Mia because I found out that she likes you. That took a lot of hard work." That, of course, was a lie. Mia actually brought the subject up.

"What if she says no?"

"Stop being such a wimp and ask her already." I said, pushing him slightly towards her.

"Fine, I will. Just, not yet. I want it to be special." he said with a smirk. I wasn't sure whether or not I should be scared about him wanting it to be special.

"Today we'll be working more with your elements than your weapons." Cole told us. "I'm going to put each of you with someone who will challenge your powers. So, Iris and Jade will fight Gale, Raidon will fight Mia-"

"That doesn't make any sense." Astrid interrupted.

"I have my reasons." Cole told her.

"Care to share?" she continued.

"Not really. Astrid will fight Conrad." Cole finished. I didn't have anyone to fight though.

"What about me?" I asked him. He turned to me and simply said,

"I'll fight you."

My eyes widened at this, I was supposed to fight Cole! Cole may not have had the strongest elemental powers, but he did more than make for it with his ability with a sword. I looked at Raidon and said out of the corner of my mouth, "At my funeral I want lilies." He just nodded his head, mouth wide.

"Now, I want you to figure out how to use your powers to help you with your weapons." Cole told us. Then he stepped towards me and everyone took that as their cue to start fighting. Some gave me nervous looks, but I tried to ignore them. I could do this.

"So, what do I do exact-" but I didn't have time to finish my sentence because he had shot an ice crystal at my head. It was pointy too. "What happened to using your weapons?" I asked in alarm while ducking down.

"It's coming." Then he pulled out a sword and swung it at me. I quickly pulled out my knife and blocked him. Then I caused the knife to heat up, making Cole have to drop his sword and clutch his hand.

I kicked the sword away with my foot and then put the knife to Cole's throat. "Feel the burn." I told him with a smirk. Cole then grabbed the hilt of my knife and turned it around so that I was presses against his chest with the knife at my back.

"That was almost good enough." he told me cockily. I kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him onto the floor. Opening my fist, I let a ball of flame form and then threw it in between his legs just close enough to scare him and make him jump. Then he made the climate so cold I knew I would get ill if this fight didn't end soon, I _did not_ like the cold.

A blizzard started then, making it to where I couldn't see a single thing. Cole snuck up behind me and put the sword to my throat. "Ready to give up?"

"Never." I answered. Then I kicked him in the shins.

I think I might have heard him say, "That's my girl" but I let it go and continued fighting as if my life was at stake. He ended up falling to the floor and I waited for his next move, which happened to be to kick at my feet so that I lost my footing and fell on top of him. The blizzard slowly got smaller until it was only a few inches away from us, it's sole purpose to shield us from view, and then we kissed. It was small, but it left my entire body tingling.

Eventually, half the circle became fire and the other half remained a blizzard. I couldn't control my element, I accidentally set Cole's shirt on fire. Now it was burnt off and I could see his chest. Cole slowly stood up, causing me to sit too, and then kissed me again, not caring about his missing shirt.

"So, I guess we're dating now." I said laughing, my forehead resting against his.

"Yep."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mia**

Once Cole had stepped up to Dani everybody started fighting. I was reluctant to do so, but I need the training, we all do.

I had my trident in my hand, while Raidon pulled out his lightning sword.

Immediately he swung towards the left at me, I blocked it with my trident luckily.

When it hit against my trident I could feel the electricity tremble through the metal. This kind of pairing doesn't make sense, electricity doesn't do anything to water, it's neutral. Unless Cole knows something he shouldn't.

Raidon backed off after swinging at least five times, now it was my turn. Before he could swing again I turn my trident sideways and did a right dodge, ending up behind him I put the pole of my trident against his neck. It happened so quick he let out a burst of electricity from shock.

It shot upward to the ceiling and caused a giant sound of thunder to shake the room. He waved his sword upward, if I didn't move then it would have pierced right through me.

I dropped my trident and did the only thing I knew how to dodge backward: gymnastics. I did a back handspring and landed a few feet away from him. Before I could balance myself properly, he swept up my weapon. Now he had two things to use against me, besides electricity.

I had to think about this strategically, suddenly a blizzard shaded him from view. _Cole_. I used this to my advantage and sneakily went up behind Raidon.

He was one step ahead of me and turned around, quickly grabbing my arm and put my trident against my neck this time.

"How original." I said under my breath, before I squirted water out from the hand he was holding and into his eyes. The blizzard has quieted down by now, so I could see perfectly how Raidon had many bolts of lightning gathering around him.

He had his eyes closed due to my water, I was about to take my trident when a burst of electricity shot up towards the ceiling again. This time it took the power from the room, we were left in complete darkness.

I had my hand on my trident, until another hand took my arm yet again and pulled me close.

I could feel my hair getting frizzy and standing on end as he put his lips to mine. We dropped our weapons quickly out of shock of what we had just done.

Then the lights came on again and we were still kissing. Suddenly I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I didn't want it to end.

I could hear the sound of "oooooohhhhhh Raidon and Mist sitting in a tree" Being called out towards us. It's amazing how that stupid chant had survived for so many years. I pulled back from him and looked around. EVERYONE was staring.

"I don't think this is the time for that kids." Cole called out.

Raidon laughed nervously and picked up my trident. I could hear Jade and Iris giggling as I took it from his hands, sending a spark of electricity up my spine. Now I know that my curls didn't survive all of that.

"Umm, I have to use the bathroom." I said as I started walking towards the door.

As I walked past Dani I could hear her snickering. So I stuck my finger out, then I heard a satisfying _zzzttt _and a "You shocked me!" from her.

When I walked into the bathroom my hair looked like a pencil it was so straight. I tried to pat it down, but that only got me shocked. So I poured water on my head, it wilted back down.

I walked back to the training room with my hair looking like a mop in a ponytail.

"Okay, now that we are all here we can have a break to recover." Cole told us. Dani and I both walked as fast as we could to each other without looking suspicious.

We walked towards the corner of the room and then squealed to each other quietly.

"Guess who's got a boyfriend?" Dani told me.

"Us!" I answered. "So how was it?" I asked her

"What?"

"It's obvious you kissed!" I exclaimed.

"Really? How? I thought we did pretty good with that blizzard fire combo."

"I know you and I could tell there was something you wanted to hide, I saw that much in between breaths of fighting Raidon," I told her.

"And between breaths of kissing." she told me smirking.

"Pssshhhh, what are you talking about? We didn't even stop to take a breath in the first place!" I laughed.

"You are sick." she said, laughing also. Our watches started to beep, indicating that it was time for lunch.

"Food!" Dani and I both exclaimed together.

We ran to the dining room and found our food already on the table.

Dani and I dove straight into eating. Today I got crawfish, while Dani received _. It looked extremely gross, but she claimed that it was amazing.

About halfway through eating, a man came out of the door to talk to us.

"Today, I'm going to explain a little bit more to you. I am _sure_ you all have been wondering when and where these scientists are, and how you guys came to be. We'll start there. When our scientists made the serum, we created a backup-backup plan incase something happened to the antiserum." He continued.

"That's you. We grouped volunteers together from all over the world and injected them with the EC9 to create you all before the human race can be affected by the serum. Many children did not receive the powers you have. At first we thought you teens would show signs before or shortly after one year of age if evenly possible, since there was a fifty percent chance.

"We convinced many different countries to let you move here to Colorado. In a small, not heard of town to attract no attention. That's why your parents, Mist had to move here. Your mom claimed she got promoted, but we actually convinced her that you were going to show signs." He told me.

My mom had only told me stories of these things called Elementals, I never knew that she anticipated me to be one.

"Now, I'm going to tell you where the scientists are now and where they released the serum. They released the serum in China due to its hugely populated area. The scientists then moved to Australia, because when exposed directly to the serum you have a seventy eight percent chance of death. Of course the scientists don't want to die yet, they want to see the outcome from afar. So first you go to Australia to get the antiserum, but of course there are some obstacles that the scientists have set up. But you have to look normal, because the scientists are hidden in plain sight at a 'shirt making' company. Once you get inside their building you have to be sneaky about getting the serum. It's locked inside a safe room."

"How come you can't get it yourself if you know so much about it?" Gale asked.

"The bad scientists are too powerful, who knows what kind of technology they have created in the span of ten years? Only Elementals are strong enough to get past their safety precautions." The man answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Iris asked sweetly.

"We have planted a spy to look over their plans and contact us."

"Who's to say that there isn't a spy here?" I piped up. That seemed to get the man to think.

"I am sure we don't have a spy, we haven't gotten a new scientist in years." He reassured us.

"You said that we would have to look normal, does that mean we have to wear something other than this uniform?" Jade asked.

"Yes, we have gotten a variety of clothes for you to choose from today." He told us.

The boys didn't seem too excited about this, but most of the girls were.

After lunch we were taken to a room that looked a lot like a store the way clothes were hanging up on racks.

I immediately went to the athletic section and I picked up some navy blue leggings. Then I went to the blue jean section and picked out some shorts. The shirt I decided to wear was a maroon color that was nice and loose.

I still needed shoes to wear so I chose black flats, they're simple, but not too dressy.

When I was walking to get another outfit planned I thought about the last time I went clothes shopping.

It was with my mom, only a few months ago. We were walking around the mall looking for one of my favorite stores. Mom and I were talking about how short I am and how pants only fit me in the waist, not the legs.

"Hey, Mia!" Astrid called out. "When was the last time we did this?" She said, practically reading my mind.

"I have no idea." I said putting down a shirt I was looking at.

"Do you think we can come here anytime?"

"I don't know, why?" I asked her.

"It reminds me of the real world and my life before all of this happened." She answered quietly. Then Jade called her from two rows down and so she left to go help her.

When everyone had got their clothes picked out we put them in our closets and went back to the training room.

"Today, we are going to be doing the simulations, but a little differently." Cole told us.

"How?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Well," he said pausing and walking over to the chairs nearby. "You're going to sit right here and we will give you an injection." He told us calmly.

"Will the injection hurt?" I heard Jade say from beside me.

"No." He answered shortly. There were eight chairs that we all sat in that were put in a circular glass chamber. The chairs looked a lot like doctors tables, but it was more comfy. All the chairs were spread out _very _far from each other.

We had to wait while the nurses and doctors prepared the liquid. We didn't get to watch them, even though I would like to see what is going to pump through my insides.

I sat in the second section, Dani was sitting in the first. I watched with my head turned sideways as she was given a red liquid that looked like cough syrup. They hooked the wires to her temples, side of her neck, and wrist. All where your pulse is, excluding your temple of course.

It took a few minutes to kick in after she fell asleep.

Her eyes started to dart around quickly, and her lips formed words I didn't understand because they were said so quietly. Then she moved her hands in a ball shape creating a fireball. It was a good thing she was in a glass container, or we would all be fried.

Dani was creating a massive "danger do not touch" sign by putting fire all around her. She even started to combust into flames herself. She seemed really panicky, almost like she couldn't use her powers.

She finally gave up on that attempt and started to punch and kick, she seemed to be attacking something. Whatever it was, she seemed reluctant.

After another twenty punches and different physical harm moves she opened her eyes wide. The doctor by her seemed to nod in understanding. They were watching whatever she was going through.

Before I knew it my nurse was hooking me up to the computer and injecting the serum. I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes open, they were too heavy.

I opened my eyes and found that I was in a desert biome at night. I looked around and nothing else seemed to be happening, but I felt unbelievably thirsty. I started searching for cactus, until I saw a light in the distance.

I ran to the light, only to find that it was a person turned around with their back to me. The light they were holding seemed vaguely familiar.

Then suddenly they turned around. It was a boy, he had red hair and was tall, much taller than me. He was about twenty or so and smirked at me. I was about to ask him if he knew where water was, but then I noticed the flame in his hands.

The boy moved his hand out fast and caught mine. The burning sensation made me scream in surprise. It didn't hurt because my hand was drenched in water, when the boy noticed that he morphed into something else.

We were now in a snowy biome. I was still holding the boy's hand, but the flame wasn't there anymore, now it felt as cold as ice.

The water that had prevented me from burning was now frozen. Our hands were frozen together, he smirked evilly at me. I started to panic, he knew that.

He kicked at me, but missed, an inch away from my stomach.

I used our hands stuck together as an advantage and bent it towards his head by taking my other hand and pressing against his elbow joint, causing him to hit his head.

He barely stood conscious and yet he kept fighting.

The boy didn't think his actions through and tripped me from the front. I flipped over into my back, but I took him with me.

A blizzard suddenly appeared and whipped my hair across my face. I couldn't see a thing from all the pelting snow. I knew where his general direction was because our hands were stuck together, so I rolled oppositely from him. I heard a crack come from his upper arm.

I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't mean to, if I was him then I wouldn't have gone first, yet he did. The boy let out a small gasp and then let go of my hand. I rolled away and got up from the ground.

That's when I noticed we were on a mountain side, a very small area that's flat, then there's a giant drop that would kill me if I fell.

Of course, I wouldn't actually die right? This never crossed my mind during this whole fight. I was terrified as I desperately tried to find the boy again so he couldn't hurt me. I didn't notice the heat that radiated off of my body, making the snow melt around me from the ground. Turning to water.

I made the water rise up and create a wall around me. Then the heat became unbearable and the star rushed over top of me.

When I woke up Dani had backed up away from me with her hand steaming slightly and water drenching me.

My nurse held an empty bucket in her hand outside the door to my glass chamber, while everyone stared at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dani**

After the sim Cole walked over and checked to make sure I was ok. He checked my heart rate and then gave me a glass of water. I took a big drink of it greedily and downed it all. Then he wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I was shaking I was so cold.

"You ok?" Cole asked me.

"I'm good." I told him, still taking in deep breaths to calm myself. He touched my hand in a comforting gesture, but I pulled it back because it was so cold. In my sim I had to fight two people like everyone else would. The first one was a water element, and the second was a ice element. I guess I was still sort of freaked out about it.

Cole didn't push me for an answer though after that, instead he went over to Mia who was halfway through her sim. She was kicking and punching the air as if she was fighting something. I bit my lip to keep from yelling at them to make it stop.

Once he went over to Mia I walked over to the rest of the elementals who were watching Mia from a safe distance. However, we could still hear everything that was being said about Mia.

"She isn't coming out of her sim." I heard one of the scientists tell Cole. "What should we do?"

"I may have an idea." Cole told him. Then he walked briskly towards me and pulled me towards Mia. "I need you to warm her up a bit with your fire powers. I think it might help her wake up." I nodded my head and then told him to leave so that he wouldn't get burnt or something. Since he was an ice element the warmth of the fire would be much more intense for him.

Then I grabbed a hand that Mia sent through the air and started willing her to get warmer. Slowly she got hotter and hotter until she was sweating really bad. Then her skin was getting really hot, almost as if she had a really bad fever and she wasn't any closer to waking up.

I jerked my hand away from Mia and she stopped sweating and began to shiver a bit. "What happened?" Cole asked, coming up from behind me.

"She was getting too warm. If I had kept going then she might have died." I answered.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

I thought really hard and suddenly I thought about all the movies I had seen. Whenever anyone was asleep people would dump a bucket of water on their heads. I told Cole about the plan quickly.

"That could work, especially since she's a water element." Then he turned to Raidon and commanded for him to, "Go get us some water. In the meantime," he turned back to me, "Can you try using your fire powers again?"

I nodded and heated up my hands and stuck them close to Mia. They started steaming up the room and everyone but me started sweating. I could tell that Cole was starting to get uncomfortable with the heat, but I ignored it and continued on.

After what seemed like forever, Raidon ran in with a bucket of water. He handed it to the nurse and then ran to the rest of the group. The nurse poured the water of Mia and she sat up quickly.

I let out a breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding and watched as she took everything in.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. I laughed at her and explained everything that had happened. She grimaced slightly and sat up and then the nurse started to check her out. Meanwhile, Raidon was getting hooked up to take the sim.

Iris was the last one to take the sim. Afterwards, she ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back quickly and gently pried her off of me. Cole and I may be dating now, but he wouldn't put up with that in his class, he can be such a killjoy at times.

"You guys can have a free day today." Cole told us.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked him, cupping my hand to my ear.

"I know you heard me nice and clear Ms. Bodway. Now, do what you want for the rest of this class period, but don't expect this again anytime soon."

We all immediately went to the wall to talk. All us Elementals had gotten really close since coming here.

Raidon walked over in my direction, seemingly to talk to me. I opened my mouth to greet him, but he walked right past me and into the arms of Mia.

"Rejected." Gale whispered low enough for only me to hear behind me. I nodded and turned to him. He was one of Raidon's good friends too, and he walked right past us without a second glance.

"I didn't think a girl would ever get him to stop talking to you." He told me honestly.

"I didn't really even think he'd get a girl in the first place." Gale laughed and then we walked over to grab some waters. We both opened the lid and drained it.

"It'll wear off. " Gale promised.

"What?" I asked, forgetting what we were talking about in the first place.

"Raidon. He'll get over his huge infatuation with Mia and start hanging out with us again."

"Oh." Was all I said. Then he stood up and started talking to Conrad in the other corner. They seemed to be having a heated discussion, but I sat alone. My two best friends were both hanging giving each other googoo eyes. Let me just say, gross.

Suddenly all our watches started beeping, signaling that it was time for our next class to begin, combat.

Cole ordered us all back to the middle of the room and we lined up in front of him. I could tell he was surprised by us actually listening to him so well, but he liked it. You could tell by his smirk.

"Today I've decided we'll have a tournament. I've already it it laid out who will fight who. It's written on my netpad." Then Cole pulled out his square shaped screen with a white screen that had us all fighting each other. First I would be fighting Gale.

"Why am I fighting Gale?" I asked Cole.

"Because I looked around the room and you two were talking when I was writing this down. You'll see that Raidon and Mia are fighting each other too." He answered. I smirked at the fact that they would have to try to do something other than kiss or do lovey Dovey stuff for more than five seconds, and I think Gale was too.

Cole winked at me knowingly and I blushed a bit. "Now, Astrid and Jade first." Coke called out.

It didn't take long for Astrid to pin Jade down. Considering Jade's much smaller size and unwillingness to hurt anyone, maybe even too long. Of course, Astrid had been super gentle, but there was no way that Jade was going to win.

Next was Iris and Conrad. I couldn't help but smirk at Conrad's scared face as Iris watched him lovingly. This fight wasn't very fair either, but it was better than the first.

Iris held her own with a few good blocks and strikes, but the fact is that Conrad is a lot tougher and better at fighting than the peace loving, nature protecting Iris that we all knew.

Then Raidon and Mia. I could tell they were both a bit uncomfortable with fighting each other since they were dating, and it made the whole thing more fun for me to watch. They got into their fighting positions and then Mia leaped at him.

Raidon was so shocked by the action that he didn't have time to move and fell to the ground. Once on the ground he rolled her over and held her down. She struggled until she was able to kick him off of her.

Once he fell back Mia stood up and waited for his attack. Raidon stumbled as he picked himself up, making himself look weak, and then he struck, grabbing Mia and holding her to his chest with his arm around her neck.

Mia struggled to break away, but his hold was too strong and he wouldn't let go even after she kicked and even bit him.

Raidon was named the winner and then Gale and I stepped up to fight. Gale smiled a bit at me, but I didn't return the favor. I just smirked at him and got into a fighting position like Mia and Raidon had.

Gale came at me first with a well aimed strike to the face. I just brawl dodged it and rolled to the side. I jumped up and then kicked at his feet, making him fall to the floor. I put a knee on his chest, ready to accept a victory when he grabbed my knee and tossed me over him.

I landed on my back with a loud thud and struggled to catch my breath. He hover over me now, but I grabbed his hands to pull him down, even if that meant that he landed on me.

It wasn't a very smart thing if me to do though, because u almost blacked out because of all the excess weight. Then I groaned as I tried to roll him off of me.

"What did you eat?" I managed to get out.

"You know, the usual, bricks and cement."

Then I rolled him over and sat on his chest, effectively making him stay still.

"Dani wins!" Cole called out. I grinned triumphantly and then helped Gale back up.

Next Raidon and Conrad faught. It was a relatively easy fight. Conrad just wasn't as physically demanding as Raidon. Conrad was shorter, but he did hold his own. He used his slighter build to his advantage and was able to quickly get away from Raidon's attacks. It just wasn't enough though and he was eventually pinned down.

Then Astrid and I fought. We were pretty evenly matched, so it took a while for there to be a winner. However, I eventually pinned her down, but had taken quite several good hits to the side and face. I would definitely have bruises later.

So, we were down to the final leg, only Raidon and I remained. About half of the people were cheering for me, Cole, Iris, and Jade, and the other half for Raidon, Gale, Mia, and Astrid. Conrad didn't seem like he could chose who he wanted to win and didn't really care either.

I got into a fighting stance and watched Raidon carefully. He gave me a warm smile, but I stared back stony faced. He was so surprised that when Cole started the fight I was able to knock him down with a kick. He fell on his butt then pulled my leg, making me do the same.

I ripped my leg free and then pounced on him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked me.

"Ask your girlfriend." I told him. He had a look of understanding and then he kicked me off of him.

I went flying backwards and landed a foot or two away from him. Carefully, I stood up and faced him again.

"What about Mia?" He asked. I aimed a punch at his face, but it missed.

My lips pursed as I answered, "You've only done things with her ever since you started dating! Gale and I have been left alone! Just because we don't have British accents doesn't make us any less awesome!"

Raidon kicked me in the side and I doubled over, taking big steps back. He followed me back and said, "I can't believe this, are you jealous of Mia and I...and her accent?"

"No." I lied. I kicked at his legs and he jumped so he wouldn't trip. "Well...maybe a bit because of her accent."

"Just because I'm dating Mia now, doesn't mean I won't have time for you. Later today we can hang out." He promised me.

I smiled wide and then he took my surprise and joy as his free ticket for winning. He kicked me in the stomach, making me fall and then pinned me down with his knee. My arms were flailed out everywhere and my hair had fallen out of its ponytail.

"Sounds like a deal."


	10. Chapter 10

**Mia**

"Wake up, Dani!" I said shoving her around the bed.

"Ugh! I don't wanna!" She argued pulling the bed sheet over her face. Then I grabbed her hip quickly, making her jump away from my attempt to tickle her. It stung a little! I pulled my hand away quickly and looked at it. Water started dripping from my fingertips.

"Oh B-...bubbles." I caught myself.

"Bubbles?" Dani asked with a chuckle.

"My fingers are leaking!" I exclaimed.

"Blood?"

"Water! How do I get it to stop?"

"I don't know! I only know fire!" She said back. The more stressed I got, the thicker the water became until it was a stream.

I didn't want to get it on the floor, so I held it over my bed. Dani ran to get towels while I tried putting pressure against my fingers. It was as if I had sprung a leak like a balloon.

Dani threw the towel at me and I pressed it against my hand. Completely wrapping my hands in it like a bandage. The towel was completely drenched by the time Cole got in the room with a big guard guy with a syringe. He jammed it into my neck and I blacked out reluctantly.

"She can turn into water, it's especially uncontrollable if she absorbs too much water at once." I heard a female voice say, which who I'm guessing was the nurse.

"So, can she get absorbed in a towel like water or frozen like water in a freezer if she's in water form?" I heard Dani ask.

"No, not unless she is weak. It is a requirement to be strong if that happens." The nurse answered.

"How much water can she have per day, until she can control it?" Cole questioned.

"Well, less than what the normal is, so about four glasses. Since she is already ninety percent water. That's more than what other people are like."

"What if she is in water at the time she turns into water form?" I heard Raidon ask.

"She should be fine."

"Should be." I heard him mutter. When I heard footsteps walk out I opened my eyes slowly.

I was in a basket the size and shape of a bathtub, but it wasn't in a bathroom.

"What happened to me?" I asked reaching up to get the hair out of my face. Then I noticed my hand was transparent like water, in the shape of my hand. Out of surprise I jumped and the water faltered a little bit.

"Sweety, you need to rest." The nurse ordered me.

"I'm fine." I refused, starting to sit up.

"I will press the button." She said, trying to intimidate me. Inside every sort of doctors room there was a button for a distress call, it would send more doctors and they would completely baby you. It was humiliating!

I sat back down with a sigh. "Fine, but when can I get up?"

"As soon as you control yourself."the nurse told me.

"I'm controlled! If you let me get out of this bathtub then maybe I'll become normal again!" I argued.

I sat up and looked at my feet, they were transparent like my hands, I willed myself to turn back to normal, my feet started to turn their normal shade of pale and it caused a ripple of the colour to go up my body quickly.

The nurse stared at me in awe. I didn't know how I did it either, so I couldn't tell her.

I put one foot over the side of the small "bathtub", unfortunately I was too short to reach the floor since I was up on the table.

"Well, um. I need help please." I asked lifting my hands up in the universal symbol of picking someone up. Then walked out as if my dignity was still there.

"You don't want to do that!" The nurse warned me.

"Why not?" I asked cracking the door open and peering through with one eye. Then I noticed everyone was standing outside my door staring at it. I closed the door and locked it. "That's why not...do you have any of my other clothes?" I asked her. I was currently in my pajamas, which included a sports bra and booty shorts.

"I got you covered."

I walked out the door and got showered in hugs.

"Woah guys, I only turned transparent! It's nothing to worry about!" I told them after all the body heat started making me sweat. When I could finally see over people's heads I saw that Dani was standing over on the side.

"Was it because of me?" She asked guiltily.

"Of course not! I probably would have done that by myself by pricking myself with a needle or something."

After that we went to the dining room. Nobody ate breakfast because they were worried, I felt terrible! I should never be worried like that, especially if food was one of the choices!

I received a platter of sushi, while Dani got a breakfast burrito with plenty of peppers in it.

Halfway through eating, one of the staff came in to talk to us.

"Today, we are going to be doing something different." He told us.

"Like what?" Jade questioned.

"Well, you're all going to see your parents." He explained.

I got excited, but I questioned it. Why? Has something happened to them?

"Why?" I blurted.

"That's not my right to say," He answered."You'll be leaving after you get done eating."

Once everyone had finished we loaded ourselves into the same black hover car I got taken here in. My house was the second stop, the first being Astrid. My mum practically ran to me.

"Mist! My sweet baby!" She said.

"Mum!" I exclaimed. "Is dad back from his trip?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you." She said taking me inside by gripping my side.

My dad was sitting on the brown couch, then my mum sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked scared. The last time my dad was here, was because he was leaving for a year to Africa. He was on a missionary trip. So, now he was extremely tan, his usual brown hair, was unbelievably, lighter. I'm guessing it's because of his realization of his powers, so his hair is turning blonde.

"We found out something." my mom answered

"Well tell me already!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"So, we discovered that we were both volunteers for the Elemental project, so both of us were injected as you know. So, the serum was only supposed to affect our offspring, it affected us as we-"

"Your Elementals too!" I yelled.

"Your mother is an Air elemental, I am an Electric one." My father told me. Then I ran over to my parents and hugged them.

"Ha!" I blurted out loud."H2o, Hydrogen, Oxygen."

My parents immediately got my joke, then I returned back to serious.

"Have you learned how to use your powers?" I asked.

"We have a bit of control, it's not completely stable. So we are leaving to a secluded area near your school so we can learn." My mum answered

"Why can't you stay at the school?" I wondered angrily. Surely they have room!

"It would be too much of a distraction," My father answered. "At least that's what your principal said."

"That's unbelievable. But then again, all of this is unbelievable. I mean Aurora Briny and Wyatt Briny being Elementals!" I stated loudly.

"Yes, it's all very unbelievable." My father agreed.

"Why don't you tell your father and I about what the FELLDPAW agents need you for?" Mum asked. So I explained that there are bad scientists that need to be stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dani**

I was the last to be dropped off at my house. I ran up to the front door of the house and ran in. Inside my mom was waiting with a freshly made cake and other sweets arranged on the cabinet in our kitchen.

"I missed you so much." I told my mom after she had engulfed me in a hug. She was sobbing on my shoulder and, to tell the truth, I wasn't that far off either.

"I missed you too, baby," She replied. Then mom wiped her eyes with her hands and lead me to the kitchen. "There's something I need to tell you, you might wanna sit down."

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously, taking a seat at the table. She put her face in her hands and then looked up to tell me whatever I needed to know.

"It's time I told you about your father."

"What about him? I know practically everything."

"Just listen Danica. Your father and I were subjects for the Elemental project, they injected us with a serum that turned your father and I into Elementals, not just you. Your father was an electricity element and I am a light element.

"We never were taught to control our powers though, and your father got made at the scientists one day. Since he couldn't control his powers a lightning bolt struck him."

I was in shock. It was a good thing my mom had told me to sit, because my vision started to get blurry.

"It's all their fault." I grumbled.

"No sweetie," my mom said. "You can't think like that. You need to work with these people to save the world. Once everything's done you can hold a grudge, but not now."

I nodded at her mutely, but then the fire went out and I started crying. Mom nearly made the chair fall over trying to get to me. She hugged me fiercely repeating, "I know, I know."

Then Cole walked in the door and told me that it was time to leave. Talk about great timing. Mom gripped me tighter and asked for more time.

"Ma'am, I would, but it would be against my orders." Cole told her.

"Cole, please?" I begged.

"Fine," he relented, smiling. "But only if you give me some of that cake." I smiled widely back and jumped up to give him a kiss on the check, which resulted in my mom squealing too.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend." I laughed and Cole backed away shyly. Whoops.

"Sorry mom. Mom, this is Cole, Cole this is my mom."

"Hello Mrs. Bodway." Cole greeted sticking out his hand for my mom to shake.

"There's no need to call me that Cole," she told him, shaking his hand. "Call me Betsy."

"Which part, lots of icing or the middle?" I asked.

"The icing."

While they talked a bit I grabbed Cole a piece of cake and handed the plate to him. He devoured it and and then stood up to leave. I stood up after him and hugged my mother.

"You take care of her Cole." My mother told him as we walked out. I blushed a bit and hurried out the door to get away.

"I'm really sorry about my mom. She can get carried away at times." I apologized.

"It's fine Dani. I liked her." When he knew I didn't believe a single word he said he took my hand in his own. "Really, chill Dani."

"That's easy for you to say." I grumbled.

I jumped back into the car with Cole behind me. We were alone since no one else had been picked up yet, but Raidon lives almost next door so it wouldn't be for long.

When we got back it was time for lunch, but not a single one of us could eat. I wasn't sure whether it was to do with seeing our parents again, having them tell is everything, or the fact that I had eaten cake and cookies before coming here.

"Did you and your parents have fun?" I asked Iris who was sitting beside me. Her warm eyes darkened after what I said.

"I was only with my dad. My mamma died when I was a baby. She don't know how to control how powers." It struck me that the same thing had happened to my dad. Iris had tears welling up behind her eyes. I had to comfort her somehow.

"The same thing happened to my dad. He died just after I was born. If you ever need to talk about it you can come to me." Iris smiled at me and then starting eating, which resulted in most of us to at least pretend to eat our own food.

I think we all jumped when our watches signaled the next class, powers practice. Every one of us was in a daze thinking about what had happened. We filed into the classroom and Cole stood in front of us.

"I want you to work with your EDs today. You haven't had nearly enough time to bond or form a trust that you'll need if you're ever fighting someone. You need to become a fluid team, like you have with the 8 of you. So, I've brought them in here. All I want you to do is play with them." Cole instructed. Then he signaled for some men to come in, each one dragging an ED with it.

The one dragging my fire like ED, Ember was having a hard time. Ember kept trying to bite or light the guy on fire, but she had a good reason. The man was being way too rough with her and I wasn't going to have it.

"Hey!" I shouted at the man, running up to take Ember away. "I don't ever wanna see you touching her like that again." I glared at him and he almost seemed to melt. Then he scattered away.

"Are you ok Ember?" I asked, even though I knew she couldn't really answer. I rubbed the scales under her chin and she panted like a dog. "Now, what do you wanna do today?"

Ember extended her wings as of asking to fly. "Wow, you know I'm afraid of heights. Could we do something else first?"

"You know," A voice said behind me. I jumped and Ember skittered a bit. "You're gonna have to get over your fear at some point. You have to fly Ember over to Australia to get the serum and antiserum." It was only Astrid, an invisible one, but Astrid just the same.

"You have to stop scaring me like that." I told her.

"Oh, sorry Dani. But don't change the subject, you have to fly her at some point. Even Jade got over her fears of heights." I looked and Jade was flying her dragon, Gem. She was right, I had to get on her and fly.

Ember nudged me gently and then I patted her head. "Ok, get ready to fly."

I got her bridle and other gear on her and then cautiously sat down on her back. Gripping her sides tightly with my knees, I signaled for her to start flying.

"Dani, she can tell you're tense. You're only gonna make Ember nervous too." Cole called out from below.

"I can't help it." I shouted back.

"You're going to have to calm down. Gale's watching to make sure you don't fall. Do you trust Gale?"

"Yeah." I answered, and I did. So I closed my eyes and let all my muscles relax. Ember obviously felt better then because she took off extremely fast. I screamed as she went upside down and did flips in the air.

I got used to it at some point when I realized I wasn't going to fall on the ground and crack like an egg. Giving a big laugh, I urged Ember to do flip after flip in the air until we both got too dizzy to do any more.

"That's the spirit!" Gale yelled.

"This is amazing!" I shouted back. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and eventually I had to stop before I got too crazy.

My hair was all over the place by the time I landed. Astrid run up to me and gave me a high five and a huge hug. I hugged her back and have Gale a high five behind her back.

Ember nudged my butt. "You want some love too?" I asked. She grunted and I hugged her neck.

She lost interest in me as soon as Cole's ED came in though. Ember immediately went over to Glacier. They nuzzled each other and both left Cole to fly together. The two must play together when we aren't training with them. It was pretty cute.

"We just got rejected by our EDs." I said once I had reached Cole.

He laughed, "I know. It doesn't look like we'll get them back soon either."


	12. Chapter 12

**Mia**

"What's up, Hydro?" I asked her. She responded with a sort of hiss. I gathered her bridle and other materials to put on her. After I got her ready Cole came over.

"So, since it seems like you have a good bond with her you need to work on dodging and defence while flying." He instructed. It's been a bit weird having him date one of my best friend's/roommate. I know it's weird for Dani too.

"What exactly would I be dodging?" I asked him. Even though he was supposed to be some kind of "Scary instructor" I still refuse to let him command me like he usually does. I really hope Dani knows we could never go on double dates.

"Tennis balls," he answered walking away. "Go to Section 7!" he called out to me. I got on Hydro and flew over there taking as much time as I can before I get beaten with small objects.

In the walls were little holes, where i'm guessing the balls came out. There was a staff member with a clipboard by a button that started it and stopped it. He was there to watch every move I make, so no pressure obviously. I flew up to the middle of the room and thought about how I would do this. There was glass on one side, so that's one wall that wouldn't project things at me.

"Okay, i'm ready." I called out towards the man. I stared at the walls waiting for them to beat me senseless.

It took a few minutes to activate them. The first ball came from the right wall towards my head. Hydro's only way to shield us are her large wings. they only cover I have is by hiding behind her fins, or just dodging in general. Since it was coming towards my head I leaned backwards, watching it pass right by my nose. The next ball came from the left towards my foot. So I picked my foot up and the ball hit Hydro's stomach. She let out a small hiss in anger. So the next ball that had came was the wall in front of us so I let Hydro drop downwards a little bit. It passed over us quickly and the balls started to advance.

I had to lean right and left, and steer Hydro upwards and downwards. Surprisingly, Hydro and I only got hit a few times by too many balls coming towards us in all directions. The bruises I had were on my right arm, and left leg. The other balls didn't hurt me as much.

The machine had finally stopped and I got pulled away by the staff member.

"You haven't done this before have you?" he asked me. Confused I wondered out loud.

"Should I have done so already?"

"No, I was just wondering." He answered, keeping his head down, writing on the clipboard. When I went to get water, he started talking to Cole. This, made me nervous. Did I do bad? Am I not supposed to get hit at all?

Our next class was combat. The last time we did this Raidon beat me, it's most likely because he is about a head taller than me, this time I am going to destroy him. He does seem a little off today, maybe he is getting sick?

"Okay, you guys are going to fight the same people as last time. So pair up." Cole yelled. I walked over to Raidon, who was already on the safety mat.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I was even more than ready, I was psyched.

"Yep." I told him. This time I couldn't pounce on him like I did last time, I didn't need to. Raidon attacked first with a advance on my legs. He thought he could attack me by tackling my knees, but I jumped up at the last second and landed with both of my feet on the sides of his hips, I didn't want to land on him! It probably wouldn't hurt much anyway, since I weigh almost nothing. Raidon then reached behind him and grabbed my ankles. I fell forward, but landed on the palms of my hands. It stung a little bit.

Now, we were just stuck, I kicked my legs trying to get away from his grip. It worked, but he was on his stomach, so he couldn't get up as fast as me. So, I sat on his back, ending the fight.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him while Dani and Gale were fighting.

"I feel a little sick. I want to feel better, but the nurse kinda freaks me out." he answered. So, he is sick.

"Well, I wish I would have known that before I kissed you." I teased.

"Now you're infected too!" he said. I made a fake damsel in distress faint. We both laughed. Gale won in between the fight of him and Dani. Then Astrid and Jade fought again, of course Astrid let Jade win. Next Conrad and Iris fought, Iris surprisingly won, It's probably because he let her win. So then Jade and Iris fought. They seemed like good competitors for each other, it took a while for Iris to win. Then Gale and I had to fight. He was a lot bigger than me, but he is also slower.

We got into fighting position. He seems like a good offence player, I usually am the defence in all of my fights I believe. Gale made the first move towards my head, trying to grip me into the position that made me lose against Raidon. I dodged it easily after discovering different techniques on the Internet. He seemed surprised, but got over it quickly and swung a punch at me. I ducked and punched him in the stomach. I may have done it a little too hard, he doubled over and coughed. I became filled with realization and immediately felt bad about hitting him.

Storm clouds started forming over our heads. It started to rain heavily inside and outside the school. The raindrops hit the metal roof, and pelted our all of our heads on the inside. Everyone screamed in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I asked him through the rain. He held up a hand that had the motion of "stop" to me and stood up straight he held up his hands in surrender. I started thinking that I might have done it too strongly. It was the first instinct that came to my mind, I didn't mean to. Then our watches all beeped so we moved through the next few classes soaking wet. I absolutely could not wait to get back to my room.

"Do you think I hit him too hard?" I asked Dani walking to our room drying the rest of my hair.

"Who?"

"Gale, when we were in combat class." I told her. I had felt guilty about it all day.

"No, if he was hurt he needs to build up his strength. The bad scientists aren't going to be careful. They won't care if any of us get a boo-boo." She told me bitterly.

She opened our door and we went to our closets to get dressed into our pj's and take a shower. I got out some of my shorts and a shirt, she did the same.

"Have you been in Section 7 during any of our training?" I asked her, thinking about the incident that day.

"No, what's that Section about?"

"Well, you have to dodge tennis balls on your ED," I told her.

"Why? I haven't been to Section 7." she admitted confused.

"Something weird happened today, the recording staff member asked me if I was in there before. I told him I hadn't, he acted really weird and talked to Cole after that. What do you think I did wrong?" I explained to her.

"I bet you didn't do anything wrong. You probably were better than expected. Just ask Cole about it, but not during class." she reassured me.

"I'll take your advice, tomorrow i'm going to ask him." I said walking into my bathroom to take a shower. She was being unusually quiet, that was making me nervous on top of being taught other things than what I am supposed to.


	13. Chapter 13

Dani

While Mia went to take a shower I pulled out my photo screen and looked at all the pictures of my dad that I had gathered over the years. My blood boiled as I saw them all, how happy he had been before he had died. These people had killed my dad, I was going to get revenge. I put the photo screen down gently and then rushed out the door and slammed it behind me.

I ran to where I knew most of the scientists stayed to look at their research and study. The door was just within my reach, but someone grabbed me from behind and held me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking the person in the stomach and biting their arms and hands whenever I could.

"No Dani," Cole told me softly. "You'll just hurt yourself."

"They killed him! How am I supposed to sit by when they killed him!" I was in hysterics now. All the scientists inside had rushed out and were now watching the scene.

"Who? What happened?" Cole questioned.

"My dad. I never knew him because of _them."_ I answered. I finally broke away and tackled one of them. It was funny how ironic it was, I would hurt them with the knowledge they had taught to me.

The scientist that I targeted was on his knees and I had given him a black eye already.

"Danica, get off or we're going to have to inject you with this." One of the scientists said. I only growled in response and then continued on.

Next thing I knew a needle was jabbed in my neck. I yelped partly grain surprise and pain. Then the world started to go black and I fell to the ground motionless.

"Did they kill her?" Conrad asked as I woke up.

"I don't think so bud." I told him groggily.

He jumped and then hugged me. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, obviously. You're just jealous you don't get to do the deed Shadowman." I replied smirking.

Everyone else was in the room too. Raidon was at the other side of my bed looking deathly pale. Id say the same for Conrad, but he always looks like that. Mia was looking a bit transparent, as was Astrid. Cole was clutching a pin and looking a bit murderous, but not at anyone in the room. His arms and hands were bandaged up from me biting him. Iris and Jade were crying slightly and and clutching each other in a hug. Gale had a hand on each of their shoulders watching me carefully. All in all, we looked like a family.

"Are you ok instructor Cole?" Jade asked innocently.

"Yes," he grumbled. "I just need to speak to Ms. Bodway alone for a minute." I winced at the sudden change in my name. The others gave me a look of sympathy and then left me alone with him.

"What did I do?" I blurted.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" He yelled.

"What are y-" I started, but he started screaming over me again.

"They could have killed you! What were you thinking?"

"You don't-"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

"Listen!" I shouted. He became quiet then and listened to what I was trying to tell him. "You have to listen to me. My father died because of them. I can't just sit by and let them control my life when I know what they did to my fathers."

"What exactly happened to your father?" Cole asked me. He was much calmer now, he must have gotten all his pent up anger out.

I on the other hand was shaking with anger as I repeated everything my mom had told me about my father. He understood now, but he didn't look any less angry. In fact, he looked even more riled up, but then he composed himself and sat down beside me on the cot.

"That's terrible Dani." He have me a soft hug and kissed me on the forehead. When the others came in I didn't let go, I held onto him with a death grip. Soon Iris came and joined in the hug. Then Mia and Raidon, Astrid, then everyone else.

We were broke apart when the nurse and in, clipboard in hand. "All of you go to bed." She told the others. They all argued with her and eventually she let them stay to hear.

"You were injected with a calming serum and a sleeping serum from what I could tell. It shouldn't continue to affect you anymore other than some slight dizziness. You can go back to your room now." I walked out of there quickly as soon as she said I could go.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Mia asked me.

"The Dragon Lady freaks me out. I wanted to get away from her ASAP." I answered.

"Is that why Raidon won't go to the nurse for his cold?"

"Raidon has a cold?" I asked shocked. He almost never got sick, which had always made me jealous.

"Yep."

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I told her. Then I walked out of my room and across the hall to his. Not even bothering to knock, I just opened the door and dragged Raidon out by his ear after waving hi to Gale.

"What are you doing?" He questioned irritably.

"I'm taking you to the nurse whether you like it or not." I replied. He dug his heels in the floor as I tried pulling him along. Mia eventually had to come out and help me pull him to the nurse.

"I thought I told you all to go to bed." The nurse said as we walked in, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry ma'am," Mia told her. "But Raidon refused to go to the nurse. So we made him come."

"I see," The dragon lady said. "You two may leave. Raidon, sit on the cot for me so I can check your temperature."

We walked out of the room, but immediately put our ears to the door to hear what was happening.

"You have a bit of a fever, but I'd say you only have a cold." The nurse told him. I resisted the urge to say _we know, what do we do about it? _

"But what do I do about it?" Raidon asked irritably.

"Take this every day." She must have handed him some kind of medicine. "Now, off with you."

Raidon burst through the door, knocking Mia and I over. He blushed a bit and helped us up.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Mia told him.

"Well, you didn't get poked and prodded. I'm gonna have bruises tomorrow." Raidon replied.

"Man up." I told him, knocking my shoulder into his.

We got to our rooms and separated to go to bed. I slipped under my covers and stared at the ceiling.

"When do you think were gonna have to leave?" I asked. I had mixed feelings about leaving. On one hand I wanted to stay with Cole, but on the other, I just wanted to get it over with. The sitting still was starting to get to me. We should be getting the serum and high tailing our butts out of Australia.

"I don't know, I just hope it's soon." Mia shared the same longing I had. You could tell by the anxious and hopeful tone of voice she used.

"What if we fail?" I questioned.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes if we do, but I believe we're trained well enough to win."

"I hope so."


	14. Chapter 14

**Mia**

The next morning I sat by Cole at the Dining table.

"When I was in Section 7, the staff member talked to you when I was done. What's that about?" I asked him in between bites of sushi.

"You did better than expected." he answered before biting into his yogurt.

"Nobody else has done that section yet," I argued. "What results were I supposed to get? Why are they putting me in different Sections than the others?" I asked all at once.

"We were testing certain skills that we believe you have, be prepared to do some more different classes."

"Okay then." I concluded, even though I had a lot more questions, I knew that he was starting to get frustrated.

This morning I really wasn't feeling well. I think that Raidon had gotten me sick.

Halfway through breakfast I felt like throwing up. So I got up from the table not saying a word and went to my bathroom. I threw up all of the food I had just eaten and layed in bed. Not too long after I had gotten into bed Dani walked in.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I'm sick. I threw up, a lot. Pretty much all of my food." I told her.

"Have you notified the staff with your watch yet?" She asked me. I was just about to do that.

Our watches make us check in everyday, it has the choices sick and healthy. This was my first sick day here.

"Done." I said just as Dani's wrist beeped. This was going to be so boring. I did feel bad so I slept for a few hours.

After that I was feeling terribly bored. I know that every two hours, unless called upon, nurses or staff came into my room to check on me. It was about 3:00p.m. That means that it's power practice. Most of the staff would be helping with whatever the lesson was, I decided to explore.

I ran into a door that said "staff room". I figured that it was some kind of break area where they would drink coffee and sleep or whatever. I cracked the door open and peeked inside. There was a giant metal table and chairs filled with people. They were all having a discussion about us Elementals.

"We could use their powers to our advantage. Think about how much work they could do for us!" a man exclaimed.

"I'm particularly interested in that water girl. If she turns into a liquid then she can't get injured by a bullet, most people would kill for that." A woman stated. I backed away from the door after locking eyes with a man.

"There's someone out there." He said. I ran around the corner quickly and sprinted back to my room. When I went to touch the doorknob I noticed my hands were in water form. I looked back at the way I came and saw puddles where my foot had stepped They weren't foot shaped so I was okay. It looks more like a big drip. When I saw a foot around the last corner I panicked. Without realizing it, I fell down. I was already in water form, so it just looked like someone had spilled something. It didn't feel any different. I just felt like I was laying on the floor. I could still see the man, all of my senses still work, but i'm completely a puddle now.

"Clean up on Hall 1-8!" he said retreating back to the staff room. I moved over to the front of my door and easily slid under the door into my room right before the cleaning lady came and mopped up the water. I stood up and turned back to my normal self.

What do they mean that I can't be shot by a bullet and get injured! What possible situation would I get shot? Is that why they are making me do other things than training for the scientists? What is this place? They created dragon creatures, they made me have my powers. What else are they capable of?

I decided that I would find out what they were up to, after I take a nap.

When I woke up Dani had just came into our room.

"Hey, Mia!" She exclaimed, seeing that I was up.

"I have to talk to you, but not here." I told her.

"Then why don't you come into my bathroom?" She asked, confused as to what I would talk to her about.

I walked into her bathroom and I remembered that hers doesn't look the same as mine. Dani has lots of warm colors, whereas I have lots of cool colors. It was the same design, only different shades of red.

I closed the door and told her everything about us all and working for the government. Then she told me about her father and FELLDPAW.

It made me angrier than I have ever been.

"Say that you got sick." I told her.

"Of course." She said.

The next morning she checked in as sick with me. When the staff came in to check on us we pretended like we were asleep.

"Let me just check their temperatures before I leave." The nurse said. Oh no, Dani isn't really sick. Maybe she will just heat herself up higher?

I watched with one eye open as the nurse walked over.

She stuck out a finger and quickly felt her forehead. I then heard a stinging sound and a small moan of pain from the nurse.

Then she walked out of our room, before getting up and checking out the "school" that we go to, we waited a few minutes.

When we were sure she was gone for good we got up from our beds and went into stealth mode. With our hair in pony tails, I took her to where I found the staff room and listened in for the voices.

We need to find a way into that room without getting caught. We can't just crack the door open again, they'll be watching.

I took her around the corner and told her about this.

"So, what do you suggest?" I asked her.

"One of us causes a distraction and the other goes in. Hopefully all of them won't come out to see what happened." She said quietly.

"Is there some way we can transmit the conversation they have to both of our computers?" I asked her. She has messed around a lot more than I have with our technology in our room.

"I think so. We can record it on our watches and then transmit it to the computers. Then I can come up with some way to either play it back, or have the words typed out." Dani told me.

"Do you wanna be the distraction or recorder?" I asked her.

"Recorder." She answered.

"Okay." I agreed. Once Dani was in a safe, but easy to run from spot, I started the distraction.

I knew there was a water fountain not too far from where the door to the staff room was. I hid not to far from it on the opposite wall around a corner and started to fiddle with it. Once it was squirting just a little bit I created a path of drips all the way to the door. Since there was carpet in the room, I made the carpet soaking with water. It wouldn't be too long before someone noticed and checked out what was happening.

I quickly ran over to my hiding spot again and waited. Not soon after, I heard the door open and men's footsteps pound along the floor.

"There's just a leakage, I'll deal with it." He called out. When he stepped in front of the water fountain I made it spray harder towards his feet. As planned, he reached down to hold the hole, when I only made it spray harder and harder. He struggled with the water for a long time, until I felt Dani could record enough of the conversation.

I ran back to my room quickly. If a nurse came into the room I would cover for Dani and say she was out getting a drink of water.

I pulled out the chair to my computer and entered in my password for my files. Dani had somehow wired it to where I could see it as it was being said. I put in my earbuds after locking the door and listened.

_"Sorry, now let's carry on." The man said. _

_"Anyways, those Elementals could do the dangerous jobs for us, without even getting hurt." A women said. _

_"Like the water element you mentioned yesterday?" A man confirmed._

_"Exactly," She pointed out. "She would be perfect as an agent here." _

_"They seem to have relationships with one another, that means more Elementals running around. We never planned for this to happen, we don't know if there will be more classic elements, or a brand new kind, such as metal or gravity." Another man suggested. _

_"What about the effects that will happen when in labor? If you mix certain elements then deadly things can happen. Are we willing to take that risk of killing people?" A women said._

_"Yes. Our experiments could go even farther along than we have ever expected, soon enough Elementals won't be the minority, but normals will." A man answered._

_"So, you're saying that everyone will have different powers?" The women said. The women seemed to be the only one with these class of people._

_"Isn't that why we want the serum? To get it, copy it, and make the EC9 again to sell to people? We would become rich beyond our wildest dreams!" A man said greedily. _

So, we aren't saving the world by getting the cure for this world killing thing, but us Elementals are made out of the antiserum, so they want to copy it and get rich off the profits. We need to make our own mission, not theirs.

I need to tell the others, after I get Dani out of there. I have no idea where she is in that room, but I'll get her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dani**

I was hidden in one of the drawers of a desk right beside the open door. One of the scientists had rushed out to inspect Mia's diversion while the others had stayed here and finished their conversation about us Elementals at a long table, coffees in hand. My mouth had dropped at the terrible things that they were planning for us, I couldn't wait to leave this place.

Eventually Mia's head peaked out from behind the door. She took in my surroundings and then cautiously motioned for me to move out from the drawer very carefully. I stretched my leg out and put it on the ground, then the other. Carefully I crawled out the rest of the way and then out the ajar door, letting out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding.

Mia grabbed me in a hug and then we both ran off to get everyone. "Should we get Cole too?" I asked.

"Why? He isn't going on the mission." Mia questioned.

"We can't just leave him here, he's an Elemental too. If we leave then they'll just do what they plan to do with us to him." I reasoned.

"Ok, we can't leave him here, but what do we do with him?" she asked.

"Can't we just take him with us?"

"How do we know that he's on our side and not theirs? We can't take Cole with us if he's loyal to them. They could just track us down through him." Mia replied.

"Cole wouldn't do that." I told her, but I wouldn't allow myself to think through all the details. Was there something that I was holding back from myself to keep from being suspicious? He had pretty much protected the scientists the other night. Was it because he worked with them or didn't want me to get hurt?

"Listen," Mia started. "I know that Cole is a good guy and all, but what if it's just an act? He could just be keeping us here through you. I don't wanna take that risk."

"Just let me talk to him." I pleaded.

"Fine, we can get everyone, you can talk to him _in front of us, _and then we can let everyone decide." I agreed and then we ran down the hall in a hurry.

Once we had everyone lined up in mine and Mia's room, all that was left to do was convince them that we should take Cole, which might not be an easy task. He hadn't really helped himself by being rude at the beginning of training.

"First, Mia and I found out some information about the 'good' scientists." then I played back the video and watched all their responses carefully, especially Cole's. I stealthily pulled out my watch and started recording Cole. Either he didn't notice, or didn't care, because he didn't say anything about it.

"Both Mia and I agree that we have to go asap, but we don't agree on what to do with Cole." I informed them. Cole raised his eyebrows at me, but I gave him a face that said to be quiet or things wouldn't turn out well.

"I think that we get him out, but I'm not sure about taking him with us. How do we know he isn't working with the scientists? _He's _the one who trained us." Mia commented.

"He's an Elemental and he has way more training than us. You've seen how well he fights, we'll need him," I started. "As for him working with the scientists, I have a bit of evidence that he isn't. When I showed you the playback of the scientists talking I recorded his facial expressions. Does this look like someone who's guilty to you?"

Then I played back his expression while we watched the scientists talking. I was subtle, but you could tell that he was both surprised and angry by the look in his eyes, the only place he showed emotion when he wanted to keep it in check, and it was hard for anyone other than the people who knew him to decipher them.

The video was done, so I continued to speak. "He obviously isn't working with him, so we have to take him with us. What do you guys think?"

Everyone said that he needed to come, the only question now was how to get out. Astrid laid out a map of the school that they had given her when we first got here.

"We need to go at night, it's the only way we might be able to get out. We wake up at 11:30 and then pack your bags and take off your watches, they might be able to track us with those. Then we meet out here and take the back way to the EDs. We can fly them out of here, get the serum in Australia, and destroy it. Hopefully we get there in time." Astrid explained.

"What do we need to take with us?" Gale asked.

"Just clothes and money, food won't be necessary because we have Mia and Iris. And don't pack the clothes you got from here, just the pair you came in. They might be able to track us through those too. We can use the money we bring to get more.

"We're finally getting out of here!" Mia exclaimed.

"About time." I muttered under my breath. No one heard me except her and we laughed while everyone else looked at us weirdly.

"Now, go about your day as if nothing new has happened. If we do anything differently it'll raise suspicion. They already probably think we're up to something." Cole told us, looking at the little ones, Iris, Jade, and Conrad.

"And you two," he continued looking at Mia and I. "Go to your room and act sick. Hurry before you're caught." So we rushed to our room and laid down in bed, tossing and turning from all our nervous energy.

Finally, our watches beeped. I roused myself from my stupor and got out of bed quietly. Then I got in the shower, taking in the warm water_. Who knows how long it would be until I get to take one again?_ I thought

Then I changed from my pjs to my clothes I had worn here, a t shirt and leggings, and walked out of the bathroom. Poor Mia was in her cheer outfit, she obviously couldn't wear her pjs since they didn't cover enough to be out in.

"Here, take this." I told her, handing her a pair of my pajama pants and a tank top. She gratefully put them on and came back out of the bathroom looking happier. We both discarded our watches and then walked out in the hallway.

Only Raidon and Conrad were out, both looking a bit dazed from waking up so early. Conrad looked at me, bleary eyed, and then looked back down at his phone, playing some game that involved shooting people. I guess that's one way to get ready to fight.

Slowly the others trickled out looking sleepy and having dark circles under their eyes. Then we crept to the EDs and took them out, clumsily putting on the bridle and other riding gear. We walked them out to the hallway and to the closest door, unaware of the quiet feet behind us.

We opened the door, thinking all this was way too easy. It was. The people behind us and attacked all at once, using the element of surprise. We all whipped around and started fighting, we had more training so this was an unfair fight for them, right? Wrong.

These guys knew what they were doing. They tackled us, hit us with poles, and even knocked out Conrad.

"Everyone, get back!" I shouted. The younger ones followed my orders, dragging Conrad along with them, but everyone else was hesitant. "Move or you get fried!" That convinced them to move alright. They ran back and then I created a barrier between the ninja/scientists telling the others to fly away.

Once they were out of reach they stopped and waited for me. I climbed onto Ember and flew far enough away to be out of harms reach, and then I extinguished the flame. They watched as we flew away, defeated.

It took a while for it to sink in as we all swirled and did flips in the air. We were really out of there.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. My computer got a virus and it to FOREVER to get it fixed. I hope it was worth waiting for. **


End file.
